A lágrima da dor
by Sango Akiba Chan
Summary: Fic que conta o dia a dia de um amor não correspondido, quando você não aguenta mais guardar seus sentimentos para si mesma, sobre seu grande amigo.. Meio SanMir?, InuKag e talvez outros casais... By: Sango. ULTIMO CAP ON! COMPLETA OO'...
1. Chapter 1

Sango estava jogando rpg de um de seus animes preferidos, e logo, viu que estava participando do clã. Adicionou os novos amigos no MSN, e logo que acabou o jogo começou a conversar com uma das garotas que não tinha saído, seu nome era Kagome.

(Vou por somente as iniciais)

S-Oi Kagome-chan!

K-Oii! Tudo bem?

S-Tudo e vc?

K-Td ótimo

S-Vc tecla da onde?

K-De Tókio e vc?

S-De Aichi-Ken.

K-Nossa, é meio longe daqui.

S-Tem quantos anos?

K-Eu tenho 15 e vc?

S-16!

Sango estava achando a garota bem simpática, ela estava percebendo os vários pontos em comum que as duas tinha.

K-Que legal...ah que raiva que eu tenho de uma garota da minha sala que chama Kikyou.

S-Eu odeio a Kagura.

K-Ah...eu não acredito que ela tirou do campeonato de Hand só porque ela não gosta de você.

S-Ah eu nem ligo viu. Fico mesmo feliz com meus amigos verdadeiros. Minha melhor amiga mora longe, o nome dela é Sakura (Gente eu inventei esse nome porque não sobrou uma person legal) ela esta morando longe de mim, eu me comunico por ela por e-mail, carta e telefone só nos finais de semana, tem a minha amiga Ayame, e o Miroku.

K-Legal...aqui meus amigos são a Izayoi e mais um monte de colegas e também tem o meu amigo InuYasha. Ah, miga, não liga não pra essa tal de Kanna não viu, olha, o melhor que vc tem a fazer é torcer pra que sua sala ganhe.

S-Pois vc tem razão, afinal de contas a Ayame vai jogar. Mas se ganhar ou perder, as meninas, que se danem viu, porque a Ayame também esta com raiva da Kanna... então eu vou torcer mesmo para os meninos.

K-É isso aí. Ah que raiva, ah minha mãe ta me enchendo o saco para mim desligar o pc, eu estudo de tarde, mas ela não deixa eu ficar no pc ate mais tarde.

S- Mãe é tudo igual, só muda de endereço, eu estudo de manhã e minha mãe também ta enchendo o meu saco.

K- Boa sorte amanha para a sua sala...tchau e bjs.

S- Tks! Bjnhs e boa noite.

Sango terminou de se despedir das pessoas no MSN e foi dormir.

-----------------------  
Dia seguinte na escola...  
Sango escondia a sete chaves o que sentia dentro do seu coração, amava Miroku acima de todos os garotos que tinha conhecido na sala, já gostou de alguns, mas nunca tinha sentindo o que era amar alguém assim.

Pulou da perua, saindo com pressa, pois odiava ir de perua, primeiro que ia um bando de patricinha, falando de assuntos que odiava, como bundas de garotos e outras coisas. Não se importava com elas, queria chegar rápido na escola, para ver seus amigos que tanto gostava.

Sesshoumaru era o melhor amigo de Miroku, Sango entrou no pátio que estava lotado de alunos, olhando na ponta dos pés para ver se encontrava Miroku. Sorriu quando avistou ele, mas antes disso Ayame pulou nas costas de Sango.

-Oiii!

-Oiii feliz! ''Ah que raiva, justo agora que eu ia ver o Mi'' - Pensa Sango

-E aí o que fez no fim de semana?

-Fiquei na net.

-Afff...vc só faz isso.

-Vou fazer um MSN pra vc, e vou fazer vc ficar viciada. E depois vai ter orkut, blog, flog e tudo que tem direito. Hehe

-Tá bom. Olha lá a Bicuda, digo, a Kanna. Huauahuahauhahuauha.

-Vamos para a sala.

Ayame tinha amizade com Miroku também, mas Sango tinha mais, e Ayame tinha mais amizade com Sesshoumaru. Como Ayame não era tão tímida como Sango, berrou o nome de Sesho bem alto no meio do pátio.

-Se tivesse um buraco agora, Ayame, juro que me enfiava nele.

Miroku e Sesho vieram feliz andando até elas. Miroku estava na outra ponta, do lado de seu amigo Sesho, e do lado dele estava Ayame e do lado desta, Sango. Para sua infelicidade, sentia que seu amor não era correspondido, mas Sango gostava de ficar ao seu lado.

Foram para a aula de matemática, que para sua infelicidade era dupla, andou ate a penúltima carteira, na qual era na frente, e sentou-se, observando a professora de matemática chegar. Odiava essa matéria, e ia muito mal nela, tirou nota baixa na primeira prova, e tinha que prestar atenção, por mais que esforçasse, não conseguia.

A professora começou a passar um monte de números, com letras, equações, divisões, na qual se tornaram apenas abafo no ouvido de Sango.

Olhou para a janela, e via os eucaliptos lá fora, dançando com o vento, se imaginando o que sua amiga, Sakura, estaria fazendo no momento, na aula. Tendo aula de que?

Seus pensamentos viajaram para o ano passado.

Sango tinha o habito de observar todos, e percebia o quanto que Miroku era sozinha, sentava na ultima carteira, a três fileiras de Sango, e tinha dó dele, porque sempre que tinha que fazer algum grupo, ele sobrava, e sentava com as patricinhas.

Quando as patricinhas se juntavam e excluíam ele, ficava só, ou sentava com o garoto que mais odiava, e que era excluído porque fazia bagunça demais.

-Sakura...chama o Miroku coitado, ta sozinho ali. – comentou Sango com sua melhor amiga, a qual era inseparável, e sempre fazia dupla.

-Miroku!

-Deixa que eu chamo, Sakura, você fala muito baixo. Miroku!

-Ah, surdo!

-No três a gente chama ele junto...Miroku!

Ele finalmente olhou, estava tão concentrado desenhando no seu caderno, todo mundo da classe sabia que ele fazia curso e desenhava muito bem.

-Quer sentar com a gente? – perguntou Sango. Ele não tinha ouvido, estava um pouco distante.

-Que?

-Quer sentar com a gente? – repitiu Sakura num tom mais alto.

Miroku sorriu, confirmou com a cabeça que sim, e levou a sua carteira para o lado de Sakura.

-Odeio química – comentou Sango.

-A professora é pior ainda. – riu Sakura, olhando pra professora, que fazia cara de desprezo, ao ver duas alunas que se esforçavam, sentando com um garoto bagunceiro. As duas ignoraram o gesto rude da professora.

Ela explicou o trabalho que tinha que fazer, e começaram a conversar.

- Vocês tem MSN?

- Eu tenho, a Sakura não – disse Sango.

Trocaram os MSNs.

Foi a partir desse dia, que os três se tornaram amigos muito ligados uns aos outros. Sabia que Miroku, gostou, ou gostava de Sakura. Olhou para a lousa, e ela estava coberta de coisas que não fazia a mínima idéia como fazia. Apreciou Miroku há algumas carteiras de distancia, no outro canto da sala. Rasgou um pedaço de uma folha meia amassada, e passou um bilhete para trás.

''Ayame... você entendeu alguma coisa?''

Ela escreveu uma resposta negativa, ela também ia mal na matéria, e devia estar viajando também. Sango copiou as coisas da lousa, quando a professora deu a autorização para tal coisa (Serio gente...minha prof faz isso). A professora voltou a explicar a materia e Sango voltou a viajar.

Antes de fazer o trabalho de química, que definitivamente ia mudar sua vida, já tinha falado com Miroku. Ele sempre estava amigo de Sakura e Ayame, depois ficava bravo, e tratava as duas mal. As duas se irritaram com isso, e depois ele jurou a nunca mais fazer isso. Dito e feito. Isso foi antes das férias...o trabalho foi depois.

Sango tomou um susto, a professora estava berrando com Sesshoumaru por estar tentando conversar com Miroku, que sentava longe dele, porque os dois eram muito bagunceiros. Suspirou. Aquela cena era comum todos os dias. Kanna se levantou.

-Professora...ele foi tacar a bolinha de papel em mim, e atingiu meu cabelo

''Aiiiiii como é fresca, irritante, baixinha tosca'' Escreveu Sango no pedaço de bilhete que mandara para Ayame,

''Meu...porque ela não fica na dela? Bicuda!''

A professora começou a reclamar da imaturidade da sala, e começou a contar uma de suas historias, de alguma coisa que aconteceu em alguma outra escola, em algum tempo atrás, na enorme carreira dela de professora, e de alguma coisa de fato, que o aluno boa coisa não tava fazendo e lá foi ela dedurar pra diretora tomar uma suspensão. Era mais alguma coisa assim. Sango preferiu voltar nos seus pensamentos.

Miroku estava realmente muito mudado, antes, ele era mais doce, mais calmo, mais tímido. Depois que começou a andar com alguns garotos, ficou ´´estragado'', alem de tudo, virara galinha. Não tinha raiva, de mais alguma garota, do que Kanna e as outras que davam em cima dele.

Tsubaki, Kaede e entre muitas outras davam em cima dele, a qual que tinha mais raiva era Kaede, só porque era bem desenvolvida, tinha muito na frente e atrás, parecia mais de mentira, todos babavam em cima dela, não era ciúmes, o que irritava era a galinhagem.

Pois Miroku flertava agora com todas. No começo do ano estava brigada com ele, fora uma discussão boba, que deixou eles dois sem falar por dois meses. Não tinha parado de gostar dele nesse tempo, pois descobriu esse amor no final do ano passado. Tinha raiva também de Koharu, uma garota de quase cinco anos mais nova que ele, que ficava seguindo ele na escola no começo do ano, e pedira ele em namoro. E o pior, ele aceitou e ainda por cima, antes disso contou isso para Sango.

Sango sabia de toda sua vida amorosa, tinha gostado de Rin, Ayame, essa pediu para ficar com ela no começo do ano, e no final do ano percebia-se que ele gostava de Sakura. E ainda por cima, mesmo namorando com Koharu, ela era muito baixa e magra, e Ayame apelidou ela de Smilinguida, ele flertava com Kaede, Tsubaki e outras.

Suspirou, olhou para o relógio no seu pulso, e o tempo passara rápido, a aula de matemática acabara. Passou-se a aula de espanhol. E o esperado intervalo.

-Ai...eu não consigo prestar atenção nas aulas de matemática, o monitor explica muito melhor.

-Isso eu concordo, e eu também não consigo prestar atenção, eu fico em pensamentos bem distantes de alguma coisa a ver com matemática.

Sango olhou para trás e viu que Miroku estava bem atrás dela, juntou com Sesshoumaru, rindo de alguma coisa.

-Ah vamos comigo lá na secretaria, por favor, eu quero ver o Kouga

-Ai... depois que você se apaixonou pelo Kouga, você não para de falar nele.

-Ahh vem comigo. Vamos lá ver a minha mãe. Mas que desculpa eu uso hoje?

-Vai deixar a sua blusa lá.

-Boa idéia.

Ayame era apaixonada pelo Kouga, que tinha se formado no 3º ano passado, e agora trabalhava com sua mãe na secretaria.

Ayame ficou falando com Kouga e sua mãe enquanto Sango sentou-se no banco esperando, comendo um pacote de bolachas, olhando para a janela, que dava para ver o pátio.

---------------------

Continua...espero que gostem dessa fic.Ela é minha 5º fic o/ e vou postar todas D

E essa é minha primeira fic ake

Qro mandar um bjnho especial para minhas manas Gaby e Lilian...bjnhs para Le, Ju Higurasho e para tds k deixarem uma rewien ;) e tds do IF!

By Sango


	2. Chapter 2

Sango estava andando, já havia tocado o sinal para os alunos irem embora, já passava quase meia hora que o sinal havia tocado. Permanecia na escola, esperando a perua para ir embora. Estava sentada sozinha, na arquibancada da quadra, abraçando as pernas, pensando na vida. Observando disfarçadamente o grupinho de patricinhas que conversavam animadamente sobre garotos.

"**Meu Pai...elas só sabem falar disso..." Pensou ela.**

**Desviou sua atenção para um garoto que corria, em sua direção. **

**-Mirok!**

**-Sango... uff –disse ele buscando ar para respirar- Sango...posso falar com você?**

**-Hum? "O que ele faz aqui? A casa dele é tão perto da escola...porque ainda não foi embora?" ...Mirok você vai ficar para o reforço de matematica?**

**-Não, eu só fiquei para ...falar com você.**

**-Sobre? – disse ela olhando para ele curiosa, com o coração acelerado. Nesse momento o grupo de patricinhas olhava para os dois, cochichando e dando risadinhas.**

**-Não ligue pra elas...eu quero falar ...bem, não sei se você já viu eu andando com algumas garotas mais novas que eu.**

**-Aham...já vi!**

**-Bom, uma delas pediu pra mim ficar comigo, eu gosto dela, só que ela é bem mais nova que eu...o que você acha?**

**Ela fez uma cara de decepção.**

**-O que foi?**

**-Ahnm se você gosta dela a idade não tem problema. Mas porque você tá falando isso para mim?**

**-Porque você é minha melhor amiga, e a única que me entende...sabe ando com o Sesshoumaru, mas ele parece que não sabe me entender, ele só brinca, e conta as coisas dele, mas eu não consigo compartilhar com alguém assim...- ele olhou nos olhos de Sango, ela não queria demonstrar sua tristeza. Ela suportou seu olhar, e sorriu, ele a abraçou.**

**-Mirok... – disse Sango surpresa com o gesto, com tanto tempo de amizade, ele nunca havia abraçado apesar da sua amizade desde o ano passado com ele. Seu coração acelerou, estava corada. – Você também é meu melhor amigo, sinto muita falta da Sakura. Do ano passado em que a gente andava os três juntos.**

**-Bons tempos... amanhã ou hoje no msn a gente conversa. – disse ele ajeitando a mochila nas costas, e andando em direção ao portão.**

**-Tchau...- disse ela mais pra si mesma, do que pra ele, numa voz fraca e triste. Olhou, e algumas das patricinhas ainda apontavam pra ela e dava risada. Para sua raiva. **

**A perua havia chegado, sentou-se no fundo. **

**-E como está o seu namoro com o Mirok? – perguntou Kikyou **

**-Eu não namoro com ele. – disse ela calma olhando pela janela.**

**-Ahnm sei, claro, só falta andar de mãos dadas. Os dois vivem grudados, e a Ayame pra cima do Sesshoumaru né? – dizia Kikyou provocando risadas na perua inteira.**

**-O que eu faço da minha vida ou eu deixo de fazer não é da sua conta, Kikyou – disse Sango olhando friamente para ela e descendo da perua.**

**Chegou em casa, sentou-se na cadeira sem abrir a boca, seu pai estava em casa fazendo o almoço. Comeu rapido e sentou-se na cama, olhando para a fora.**

"**Raiva! O que estou sentindo dentro de mim? Desaponto?...talvez. Será que ele não percebe o quanto eu o amo? E ele parte para aquelas garotas, que ficam com mais velhos, para ..grrrr aventura! Ai que ódio dela! O que eu devo fazer? Ele não olha pra mim, ninguém sabe que eu o amo...Mirok..."**

**Ligou o computador e começou a escrever em seu blog.**

"**Boa tarde gente. Mas porque boa? Minha vida está uma droga como sempre, eu me pergunto: Porque eu existo? Vim aqui nesse belo mundo invejar quem é feliz e ficar sofrendo? Eu só quero ser feliz. Mas porque eu não mereço?" Ela escrevia isso, enquanto as palavras da pessoa amada rodavam em sua cabeça, fazendo algumas lágrimas serem derramadas.**

**-Filha! – dizia seu pai, do outro lado da porta, segurando a maçaneta. – Posso entrar? **

**Sango limpou as lágrimas, e minimizou a página do blog, abrindo os e-mails.**

**-Entra pai!**

**-Tá tudo bem com você? Não falou nada desde que chegou.**

**-Eu...só ...estou com dor de garganta.**

**-Seus olhos estão vermelhos.**

**-Acho que estou gripada – disse ela forçando uma voz rouca.**

**-Filha...- ele sabia que ela estava mentindo. – Quer alguma coisa?**

**-Não pai obrigada – disse ela desviando o olhar para a tela do computador.**

**-Então tá, se quiser é só pedir. – disse ele fechando a porta com um baque suave.**

"**Eu tenho que aprender a te esquecer. Você não me ama" – pensou ela, publicando a mensagem no blog e saindo para dar uma volta. – Pai vou andar. **

**Entrou numa loja de Cd, para sua "alegria" estava tocando uma musica muito "alegre" e a pessoa que ela "mais" queria ver no momento estava ali, olhando para ela, sorrindo.**

**-Mirok!**

**-Oii Sango, o que faz aqui?**

**-Vim buscar um livro!**

**-Então você entrou na loja errada – disse ele no meio de uma risada – Aqui vende Cd'S.**

"**Timo Sango sua anta, parabéns! Arranja outra desculpa"**

**-Ahnm..eu disse livro? Eu vim ver se lançou um CD. – disse ela dando um sorrisinho amarelo e indo em outra prateleira, com o coração acelerado.**

"**Finje que ele não está aqui...Sango."**

**Sango tentava prestar atenção numa Tv, onde tocava My Imortall. E saiu da loja momentos depois com o cd numa sacola.**

"**Por favor, pare com essa tortura. Porque o destino não me deixa esquecer ele de vez? Porque toda vez que eu vou esquece-lo acontece alguma coisa, e aprendo a gostar dele mais ainda? Porque essa tortura pra cima de mim? Porque?"**

**-Sango.**

**-Mirok o que foi? – disse ela tomando um susto.**

**-Você está bem? **

**-Porque a pergunta?**

**-Eu vi a mensagem que você deixou no seu blog.**

**-Ah...é isso... er...saudades da minha mãe. Desculpa Mirok mas eu prometi para meu pai que hoje eu ia fazer o jantar. Tchau.**

"**Para de me perseguir, eu já não aguento mais... não aguento" Disse ela correndo, parando no meio do parque, sentando encostada numa árvore chorando.**

**--------------------  
Continua...**

**Oi gente! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Muita gente tá falando "coitada da Sango" ...gente, eu sou uma pessoa melancolica e dramatica. Adoro um drama, e continuem acompanhando a fic pra ver se essa pobre garota vai se dar bem.**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e obrigada pelas rewiens. **

**Bjnhs **

**-Sango-**


	3. Chapter 3

2 horas da manhã

Sango e Kagome (duas viciadas, igual eu uhahuauhuhaa) estavam tentando combinar de se encontrar. Foi um sacrificio para os pais das duas. Mas depois de muito sacrificio tudo deu certo.

Dia do encontro...

5:30

-Ufa! Cheguei be na hora – disse Sango parada em frente ao Mc Donalds...- mas não to vendo a Kagome.

Nesse mesmo momento ela sente seu celular vibrar.

-Hm..uma mensagem, é da Kagome

"Desculpa o atraso...mas minha mãe ta enrolando aki ¬¬...já to indo...Bjnhs"

-Ai Kagome ¬¬' tinha que ser – gota.

-SANGO! – disse uma voz.

-Kagome?

-É!

-AH! – disse ela abraçando ela bem forte. – EU NÃO ACREDITO. É VC?

-É SOU EU! – disse ela pulando

-AHHHH!

-Eu to com fome...- disse Kagome olhando para a barriga

-Eu também

-Vamos comer?

-O que?

-Mc Lanche feliz para ganhar um cachorro. \o/

-É vamos! Huauhauha

-Ei..-disse Sango terminando o Hamburguer- perdemos a sessão do filme, a proxima é muito tarde.

-Ah então vamos fazer outra coisa...

-Hum...vamos comprar algumas coisas

Elas se divertiram muito, tiraram fotos, comeram chocolate (weeee), compraram roupas, e um colar da amizade, que divide o pinjente.

-Sango...-disse Kagome olhando o relogio- tenho que ir.

-Eu também.

-Mana...vou sentir saudades. Vou entrar no msn ainda hoje.

-Eu também.

-Te adoro – disse ela puxando para um abraço forte.

-Tchau...i.i

Era mais um segunda feira, e lá estava ela, presa em seus pensamentos olhando para um quadro cheio de escritas, e mais uma aula de matemática, passava inutilmente sobre sua vida.

"Kagome...ela é tão legal comigo, o nosso encontro no shopping foi muito dez, mas...ela me disse que ia me dar uma surpresa fora da internet, o que será?"

-Caham – pigarreou a profº bem alto – hehe...esqueci uma nova colegal, digo, dois novos colegas vão começar a estudar com a gente a partir de hoje.

"Ela fala como se estivessemos no pré"

-Entre, Kagome e Inu-Yasha.

"Impossivel, é coiencidencia demais"

Uma garota com cabelos lisos e castanhos entrou na sala, muito timida, mas com um sorriso pregado no rosto...

Levantou a cabeça, correndo os olhos pela sala, como se procurasse alguma coisa. Seu sorriso aumentou, quando pousou seus olhos em Sango.

Inu-Yasha permanecia ao seu lado, de braços cruzados e olhos fechados. Podia parecer arrogante, mas só estava morrendo de vergonha de ser apresentado para mais de 30 pessoas.

-Mana! - disse Sango se levantando, sem pensar duas vezes e correndo para abraça-la.

A profº ficou meia abobada com a situação. Sango percebeu o que estava fazendo, e corou um pouco, mas não deixava de sorrir.

-Bom, há que você se conhecem, melhor ficarem juntas, ou não?...Ficar ao lado de alguém mais inteligente, que tire notas em minha materia.

Sango ficou rubra de vergonnha, estava incredidula, assim como todos da sala, com o que ela havia dito. Como uma profº fala isso e trata um aluno assim? Abriu a boca para protestar, mas pensou melhor e ficou queta. Correu os olhos pela sala, todos espantados. Nunca foi tão humilhada em toda sua vida, e ainda mas na frente de todos, e de Mirok...

"Porque comigo! Porque!"

-A Sra. Não pode falar assim dela – disse Mirok se levantando

Sango mordia os labios inferiores, segurando para não chorar, mas também queria sorrir ao mesmo tempo.

"Ele...está...me defendendo?"

-E o Sr. Fique quieto senão vai para a diretoria.

Sango estava parada ao lado de Kagome, que estava ao lado de Inu-Yasha, com os olhos agora abertos, surpreso.

-Hunf- bufou ele, sentando-se emburrado, cruzando os braços.

-Vou descontar um ponto de sua média mocinho, pela sua falta de cortesia com os novos alunos e sua falta de respeito comigo.

"Sua vaca...sapa velha )!#)$(!$()()))(!)(!(#(()"

Sango chingava ela por pensamento por todos os nomes possiveis.

-Ode os senhores vão se sentar? Sango volte para seu lugar.

A garota marchou até seu lugar com raiva.

-Vou me sentar na frente da Sango.

-Quero me sentar do lado da Kagome.

-Que assim seja.

Na hora da saida...

Sango saiu andando muito rapido, com InuYasha e Kagome ao seu lado. Todos comentavam o acontecimento da primeira aula.

A garota ainda sentia muita raiva e queria chorar.

-Eu...nunca...fui tão...humilhada...em toda a minha vida...!

-Ei Sango não fique assim –dizia Kagome passando uma das mãos em volta de seu ombro.

-Ela não podia ter feito isso comigo.

-Sango! –disse alguém ofegante, segurando seu braço

-Mirok! – disse ela surpresa – Obrigada...eu quis falar com você ...mas você sumiu no intervalo.

-Olha só, tava na diretoria tomando advertencia – disse ele achando engraçado.

-Desculpa, eu sinto muito, a culpa é toda minha!

-Era o minimo que eu devia fazer por uma amiga tão especial como você.

Seu coração voltou a bater mais rapido.

-Eu tenho que ir – disse ele dando um beijo na sua bochecha.- Ahnm...Oi Kagome e InuYasha, desculpa pela minha "falta de cortesia"- disse ele numa imitação perfeita da voz esganiçada da professora provocando risos-mas eu conheço vocês muito bem, Sango fala muito bem de vocês! Eu falo com vocês amanhã, e antes que eu esqueça – disse ele enfiando a mão no bolso, e colocando uma trufa na mão de Sango, fazendo segurar a mão dela por um tempo, fazendo os dois corarem (pro Mirok corar...hmmmm) – tome...essa trufa...pra você não ficar triste. Amanhã tem chocolate pra todo mundo. Tchau...

Kagome se entreolhou para Inuyasha, que queria rir.

-Puxa..-disse kagome olhando para Sango- isso porque você disse que ele tratava mal.

-Me dendeu, beijou e meu deu um chocolate, essas foram coisas que ele nunca havia feito por mim.

-Feh! Para mim ele não passa de um pervertido

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Ai! Porque vocês duas estão gritando? – disse InuYasha colocando a mão nos ouvidos.

Sango e Kagome estavam pulando, gritando e abraçadas.

Sango foi para a casa de Kagome, ajudar ela com as coisas da mudança, e Mirok foi conhecer InuYasha e fazer o mesmo que a amiga.

-Você me deve explicações!

-Ah...- disse Kagome abrindo uma caixa e colocando alguns objetos em uma estante-Bom...eu ganhei uma bolsa aqui e InuYasha também. Agora vou morar no mesmo predio que ele.- falou ela sorrindo.

-Mas porque? Como?

-Ah. Estou querendo mudar de escola faz algum tempo e minha mãe deixou eu escolher...e foi essa. E antes eu q me pergunte, tenho um desconto, que se eu convidasse um amigo para estudar comigo, eu e ele teriamos um desconto. Convidei várias pessoas, mas eles não quiseram ir, e InuYasha disse que não ia aguentar ficar longe de mim e aceitou.

-Que fofo ...parece que a vida de nós duas está tomando rumo!

-É! 0 disse Kagome atirando a caixa de papelão na cabeça da amiga, lhe tapando a visão- você prometeu me ajudar! Levanta daí.

-Ta bom- disse Sango tacando a caixa de volta e se levantando da cama.

-Você me deve um explicação

InuYasha fez a mesma explicação que Kagome, mas invertendo os papeis (claro né? Dããã)

-Hum...não quer ficar longe da sua amada né InuYasha?-disse Mirok no meio de um sorriso malicioso.

-E você? Quem te viu quem te vê Mirok. Sendo educado assim com uma única garota, de vez passar a mão nela, foi chocolate...e etc.

-Eu só estava animando ela e agradecendo por ela ser minha amiga assim.

-Sei..." ...e você ficou todo vermelhinho quando segurou a mão dela. Você não fica sem graça mesmo se tirarem as suas calças.

-Bah! Cala boca seu idiota- disse Mirok aborrecido, tacando seu tênis na cara dele.

----------------------------------------  
Continua...

Oi pessoal! Tudo bem?

Olha, acho que finalmente escrevi um capitula decente pra essa fic. Parou a falta de ideias que os "escritores" rsrsrs...ficwrites...melhor xD...tem!

Hum...minhas férias vão acabar daqui a uma semana e por isso os capitulas vão demorar (mais ainda) pra serem atualizados.

Desculpe por ñ responder da ultima vez, mas é que o word (escrevo as fics no word xD..deu pra perceber) ...ñ colaborou.

Obrigada pelas rewiens e aki vai as respostas:

Hika Cheshiri- Todo mundo fala tadinha da Sango...xD (eu) u.u... é que estou baseando em algumas coisas por isso o do "ayame e sesshoumaru" ...k não tem nada a ver...rsrs...Bjnhs

Jaque Chan: Hum...ainda tnho que ver isso...obrigada pela rewien... ;) Bjnhs

Ju Higurashi: Awwwww vlw vlw vlw, obrigada, arigato, thanks! Srrsrs exagerada...vlw pelas aulas, pelas dicas, por me ensinar a mecher no wmm e no Obrigada, e tbm por passar o nº do cap. 153 D ainda não assistiu ...Bjnhs

Mila Himura: Hm...vlw pela sua dica, foi graças a ela que surgiu novas ideias na mnha kbcinha vazia. Bjnhs

Ka.Kagome: Oii! \o minha miga de msn, coments e agr no uhauuhahua...bom agr v6 já podem parar de falar coitada de mim, porque a vida dela está tomando um rumo..será? ;) ...Bjnhs

Nana Pasm-Leme: Oii! Estreiando as rewiens da mnha 1º fic no e mnha 5º fic a ser escrita... vlw...Bjnhs


	4. Chapter 4

Já fazia 2 meses que eles se conheciam e a primavera já havia chegado, casais, amor e romance estava no ar. Para a irritação dos solteiros, mas algum aproveitavam a independencia, sentindo a brisa fresca com o sol que aquecia os patios da escola.

Quatro estudantes estavam sentados na grama de um parque, aproveitando o restinho do sol de uma bela sexta feira.

-E aí o que vamos fazer esse fim de semana?

-Chega de clube, cinema, shopping, parque!

-Apoiado!

-Alguém aí tem chacára, sitio ou casa da praia?

-Não...

-Eu também não..

-Boa! A gente podia alugar um apartamento numa praia ou um chalé no interior.

-Os dois são muito caro, e mesmo os quatro fazendo uma vaquinha bem gorda, a gente não conseguiria pagar uma diária.

-É...tem toda razão.

-Tive uma ÓTIMA ideia. – gritou Mirok

-Ai seu imbecil, não grita eu estou do seu lado ¬¬ - disse InuYasha passando a mão nos ouvidos.

-Lá vem...as ideias de Mirok

-Deve ser safadeza.

-Vc pensa Mirok?

-Feh! Não me encham...querem ouvir ou não?

-Tá, desenbucha!

-Hm...podiamos acampar na praia. Pegamos ônibus até lá, é baratin (isso eu não tenho certeza XD) e aí acampamos, e ficamos sabado ou o final de semana inteiro e vamos embora. Pelo menos uma noite passamos lá. Acampar não paga!

-Eu tenho uma barraca!

-Eu também.

-Pronto! Eu e a Sango dormimos numa, InuYasha e a Kagome em outra.

Todos menos Mirok: O.O

-Você bebeu? Bateu a cabeça ou o que?

-Uma barraca para mim e a Sango, e uma para você e o Inu.

-Ah! Pera aí, isso vai pegar mau, eu não vou dormir na mesma barraca, agarrado a um homem!

-E se virem um garoto, por exemplo, esse hentai aí do Mirok, me agarrado, dentro de uma barraca de noite ainda. O que vão pensar?

-Você até que gostou da ideia né Sangozinha?

-Credo, vão pensar que no minimo estamos gravidas.

-Existem tambem os preserv...

Mirok não pode terminar de falar, porque Sango tapou a boca dele.

-Fica queto! Que ideia mais absurda, se você fala que vai agarrar InuYasha imagine se fosse eu.

-Eu não disse que ia agarrar ele.

-Você disse agarrado a um homem.

-Eu não vou agarrar ele, não vou dormir com ele.

-Eu que não vou dormir com você! E você não precisa agarrar o InuYasha. Eu tenho uma barraca que cabe os quatro.

-CHEGA os dois! – gritou InuYasha.

Kagome estava tendo um ataque de tosse.

-Kagome você está bem? – disse InuYasha segurando seu braço e colocando a outra mão nas suas costas.

Mirok e Sango se entreolharam com um sorrisinho malicioso na boca.

-To sim, mas...minha mãe me mataria se eu ficasse gravida de um garoto nessa idade.

-Eu não ia agarrar você Kagome.

Kagome riu. Seu sorriso foi se desmanchando, até ela ficar séria. InuYasha ficou olhando para ela, Kagome sentiu o coração acelerar. Ela se sentia atraida por aquele rosto, por aquele perfume. As mãos que pousavam nela, e a mão das costas estava puxando Kagome para ele.

Mirok e Sango sairam de fininho, e ficaram observando em uma moita. Eles não perceberam, alias, não percebiam nada que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

Kagome viu o garoto inclinar o rosto e fechar os olhos devagar, com a boca entreaberta. Queria fazer o mesmo, mas parecia que estava petrificada.

Empurrou ele, fazendo ele dar tres passos para trás. Fazendo ele ficar meio abobado.

-Desculpe...-disse ele sem jeito e baixinho.

-Tudo bem, acho que...não...estou ..pronta.

InuYasha sorriu sem graça.

-Então vamos para casa? – disse ele oferecendo o braço.

Kagome confirmou que sim com a cabeça , colocando seu braço entre o dele.

"Ai...não acredito, estou muuuuuuuuito feliz agora" pensou Kagome.

Ela olhou para ele, que andava olhando para a frente, um pouco corado. Kagome encostou a cabeça no seu ombro.

Sango e Mirok observava os dois irem embora.

"Que inveja"

-Vamos para casa? – disse Mirok imitando o gesto do amigo.

"Pego ou não?"

Olhou firme em seus olhos, desviando o muito rapido, não conseguia sustentar aqueles bonitos olhos azuis brilhantes.

Ela levantou o braço para colocar entre o dele, estava tremendo, era facil e ao mesmo tempo muito dificil para ela, pensamentos e perguntas rodavam na sua cabeça sem parar, não podia resistir as pervercidades deke com tanta facilidade.

Olhou de novo para ele, sorria. Não aguentava mais, entrelaçou os braços, se derretendo por dentro, ficando vermelha.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH #-#"

Sango convidou Kagome para dormir aquela noite na casa dela.

Era uma hora e as duas ainda conversavam baixinho. Sango na sua cama, abraçada ao seu travesseiro de olhos fechados, lembrando da cena dela e o Mirok saindo do parque. Kagome num colchão do lado, olhando para o teto roxo escuro, com lampadas roxas também, cheio de estrelinhas e outros adesivos que brilham no escuro (o quarto dos meus primos é assim inveja ...com as constelações de verdade) com a cabeça embaixo dos braços.

-Ah...eu to muito muito muito muito feliz mesmo.

-É...foi muito fofo.

-Ele é um paga pau do InuYasha. – disse Kagome entre risos, levando uma travesseirada da amiga.

-Hehe...ele não tem culpa se só tem ideias pra ser pervertido.

-Ah é...mas bem que você guarda aquele papel da trufa, se te conheço bem. (parece eu...guarda tudo, tenho milhares de cartas que o povo da escola escreve pra mim, mas são cartas de garotas, k graças a Deus ñ são de amor uhahauhhuauha)

-Claro

Conversaram mais um pouco, tinham que acordar bem cedo no dia seguinte, iriam pra rodoviaria 6 da manhã.


	5. Chapter 5

Já fazia 2 meses que eles se conheciam e a primavera já havia chegado, casais, amor e romance estava no ar. Para a irritação dos solteiros, mas algum aproveitavam a independencia, sentindo a brisa fresca com o sol que aquecia os patios da escola.

Quatro estudantes estavam sentados na grama de um parque, aproveitando o restinho do sol de uma bela sexta feira.

-E aí o que vamos fazer esse fim de semana?

-Chega de clube, cinema, shopping, parque!

-Apoiado!

-Alguém aí tem chacára, sitio ou casa da praia?

-Não...

-Eu também não..

-Boa! A gente podia alugar um apartamento numa praia ou um chalé no interior.

-Os dois são muito caro, e mesmo os quatro fazendo uma vaquinha bem gorda, a gente não conseguiria pagar uma diária.

-É...tem toda razão.

-Tive uma ÓTIMA ideia. – gritou Mirok

-Ai seu imbecil, não grita eu estou do seu lado ¬¬ - disse InuYasha passando a mão nos ouvidos.

-Lá vem...as ideias de Mirok

-Deve ser safadeza.

-Vc pensa Mirok?

-Feh! Não me encham...querem ouvir ou não?

-Tá, desenbucha!

-Hm...podiamos acampar na praia. Pegamos ônibus até lá, é baratin (isso eu não tenho certeza XD) e aí acampamos, e ficamos sabado ou o final de semana inteiro e vamos embora. Pelo menos uma noite passamos lá. Acampar não paga!

-Eu tenho uma barraca!

-Eu também.

-Pronto! Eu e a Sango dormimos numa, InuYasha e a Kagome em outra.

Todos menos Mirok: O.O

-Você bebeu? Bateu a cabeça ou o que?

-Uma barraca para mim e a Sango, e uma para você e o Inu.

-Ah! Pera aí, isso vai pegar mau, eu não vou dormir na mesma barraca, agarrado a um homem!

-E se virem um garoto, por exemplo, esse hentai aí do Mirok, me agarrado, dentro de uma barraca de noite ainda. O que vão pensar?

-Você até que gostou da ideia né Sangozinha?

-Credo, vão pensar que no minimo estamos gravidas.

-Existem tambem os preserv...

Mirok não pode terminar de falar, porque Sango tapou a boca dele.

-Fica queto! Que ideia mais absurda, se você fala que vai agarrar InuYasha imagine se fosse eu.

-Eu não disse que ia agarrar ele.

-Você disse agarrado a um homem.

-Eu não vou agarrar ele, não vou dormir com ele.

-Eu que não vou dormir com você! E você não precisa agarrar o InuYasha. Eu tenho uma barraca que cabe os quatro.

-CHEGA os dois! – gritou InuYasha.

Kagome estava tendo um ataque de tosse.

-Kagome você está bem? – disse InuYasha segurando seu braço e colocando a outra mão nas suas costas.

Mirok e Sango se entreolharam com um sorrisinho malicioso na boca.

-To sim, mas...minha mãe me mataria se eu ficasse gravida de um garoto nessa idade.

-Eu não ia agarrar você Kagome.

Kagome riu. Seu sorriso foi se desmanchando, até ela ficar séria. InuYasha ficou olhando para ela, Kagome sentiu o coração acelerar. Ela se sentia atraida por aquele rosto, por aquele perfume. As mãos que pousavam nela, e a mão das costas estava puxando Kagome para ele.

Mirok e Sango sairam de fininho, e ficaram observando em uma moita. Eles não perceberam, alias, não percebiam nada que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

Kagome viu o garoto inclinar o rosto e fechar os olhos devagar, com a boca entreaberta. Queria fazer o mesmo, mas parecia que estava petrificada.

Empurrou ele, fazendo ele dar tres passos para trás. Fazendo ele ficar meio abobado.

-Desculpe...-disse ele sem jeito e baixinho.

-Tudo bem, acho que...não...estou ..pronta.

InuYasha sorriu sem graça.

-Então vamos para casa? – disse ele oferecendo o braço.

Kagome confirmou que sim com a cabeça , colocando seu braço entre o dele.

"Ai...não acredito, estou muuuuuuuuito feliz agora" pensou Kagome.

Ela olhou para ele, que andava olhando para a frente, um pouco corado. Kagome encostou a cabeça no seu ombro.

Sango e Mirok observava os dois irem embora.

"Que inveja"

-Vamos para casa? – disse Mirok imitando o gesto do amigo.

"Pego ou não?"

Olhou firme em seus olhos, desviando o muito rapido, não conseguia sustentar aqueles bonitos olhos azuis brilhantes.

Ela levantou o braço para colocar entre o dele, estava tremendo, era facil e ao mesmo tempo muito dificil para ela, pensamentos e perguntas rodavam na sua cabeça sem parar, não podia resistir as pervercidades deke com tanta facilidade.

Olhou de novo para ele, sorria. Não aguentava mais, entrelaçou os braços, se derretendo por dentro, ficando vermelha.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH #-#"

Sango convidou Kagome para dormir aquela noite na casa dela.

Era uma hora e as duas ainda conversavam baixinho. Sango na sua cama, abraçada ao seu travesseiro de olhos fechados, lembrando da cena dela e o Mirok saindo do parque. Kagome num colchão do lado, olhando para o teto roxo escuro, com lampadas roxas também, cheio de estrelinhas e outros adesivos que brilham no escuro (o quarto dos meus primos é assim inveja ...com as constelações de verdade) com a cabeça embaixo dos braços.

-Ah...eu to muito muito muito muito feliz mesmo.

-É...foi muito fofo.

-Ele é um paga pau do InuYasha. – disse Kagome entre risos, levando uma travesseirada da amiga.

-Hehe...ele não tem culpa se só tem ideias pra ser pervertido.

-Ah é...mas bem que você guarda aquele papel da trufa, se te conheço bem. (parece eu...guarda tudo, tenho milhares de cartas que o povo da escola escreve pra mim, mas são cartas de garotas, k graças a Deus ñ são de amor uhahauhhuauha)

-Claro

Conversaram mais um pouco, tinham que acordar bem cedo no dia seguinte, iriam pra rodoviaria 6 da manhã.


	6. Chapter 6

InuYasha e Mirok estavam cansados de esperar e ligaram para as garotas, ligaram e só caia na caixa postal. Qunado Mirok ligou para a casa de Sango, seu pai atendeu e disse que elas ainda estavam dormindo. 

-Se conheço elas...ficaram a noite toda conversando – disse InuYasha um tanto irritado indo para a casa das duas.

**Quando chegaram lá ela estavam prontas e sairam correndo, pegaram o ônibus e trocaram de lugares várias vezes. Kagome e Sango foram conversando, enquanto Mirok e InuYasha faziam o mesmo. Inuyasha e Sango foram escutando musica, e Kagome deu tapas e conversou com o hentai. **

**Kagome foi dormindo no ombro do InuYasha para a inveja do outro casal, que estavam sem assunto, e entediados.**

**Chegando lá, armaram a barraca e passaram o dia todo tomando sol, nadando, comendo, conversando, jogando..**

**Já passava das 11:30 da noite e Sango estava sentada olhando para o mar, Mirok sentou-se do lado dela.**

**-Está tudo bem?- disse ele olhando para ela, estava uma brisa agradavel.**

**-Sim...**

**-Você fica aqui até amanhã?**

**-InuYasha e Kagome parece que vão ficar, mas eu vou embora, a missa de um ano da minha mãe é amanhã de tarde.**

"**Droga, porque eu não fico quieto?" Pensou Mirok vendo a tristeza dela.**

**-E você fica Mirok?**

**-Também não, sabe a Koharu? Eu vou me encontrar com ela amanhã de tarde. Mas se você quiser, eu te acompanho na missa.**

**-Eu agradeceria –disse ela abaixando a cabeça e levantando pra olhar pro céu estrelado, com lágrimas nos olhos- quase todo mês meu pai faz uma missa, e muita gente vai, e eu odeio todas aquelas pessoas irem lá e falar "sinto muito...não fica assim, é pior pra você e pra ela" ..eu sei disso, mas acho que toda hora falar isso é muito pior, porque não fala "meus pesames" e vai embora e me deixa eu paz, a melhor hora é ficar sozinha ou com alguém que eu me sinta melhor.**

**-Eu concordo com você. Quando é aniversário de morte do meu pai e da minha mãe, eu sempre vou lá visitar o túmulo... e vai algumas pessoas e vem tentar me consolar, mas acho que não percebem que pioram a situação. Quando uma pessoa está triste, acho que a melhor coisa é não tocar no assunto, ficar quieto...quando você fala "não fica assim", tudo piora.**

**-Concordo com você.**

**-Você não vai dormir Sango?**

**-Eu..quero ficar um pouco mais aqui e pensar um pouco mais. – disse ela olhando pro chão e pro outro lado para Mirok não ver as lágrimas que começaram a cair.**

"**Está chorando e não quer que eu veja..é melhor assim para desabafar" pensou ele.**

**-Eu estou com sono e já estou indo dormir. Boa noite.**

**-Boa noite.**

**Logo depois que ele saiu, abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar sem parar.**

**A viagem foi rápida, InuYasha e Kagome ficariam ate o final da tarde.**

**Chegando em casa Sango foi direto dormir, e Mirok foi se arrumar.**

**Quando faltava meia hora para a missa, seu pai a chamou. Foi até o lugar onde combinou de se encontrar com Mirok, mas cinco minutos faltando para a missa ela foi sozinha, e mandou uma mensagem para o celular dele, que ele esqueceu desligado.**

"**Ele não vai vir..ele vai para o encontro...era melhor ele falar que não viria"**

**Pensava sobre tudo, com lágrimas escorrendo, ajoelhada na frente do túmulo de sua mãe. Rezou. **

"**Mãe...i.i porque a senhora no está aqui? Meu pai é ótimo, mas quero uma pessoa mais velha que entenda desse assunto do coração, mas não consigo falar com ele..."**

**-Mirok estou muito feliz-disse Koharu sorrindo, e pegando na mão dele.**

**Ele apenas sorriu, fechou os olhos e a puxou para um beijo, ela encostou ele na parede, e o botão do celular ligou, e logo em seguida vibrou. **

**Se soltou da garota, e viu a mensagem.**

**-Putz! –disse ele batendo a mão na testa.**

**-O que foi Mi? ( Mi ¬¬')**

**-Eu disse que ia acompanhar Sango na missa, preciso ir.**

**-EII ESPERA! O SEU ENCONTRO É COMIGO OU COM ELA?-disse Koharu espumando de raiva;**

**-É uma questão de amizade...-disse ele lá longe, acenando um "tchau" com a mão e correndo.**

**-Onde está ela? – disse Mirok ofegante, saiu correndo depois que recebeu a mensagem.**

**-Lá em cima. –disse Kohaku.**

**Correu o mais rápido que pode, mas diminuindo os passos, quando a viu ajoelhada na frente do túmulo chorando. Chegou por trás dela (não pensem besteira u.u), colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro, ela olhou, os olhos vermelhos e todo o rosto lavado por lágrimas, e a puxando para um forte abraço.**

**-Me desculpa..-disse num sussuro.**

**Não respondeu, soluçava.**

**-----**

**Enquando isso...**

**Kagome e InuYasha corriam, tinham planejado de chegar na ilha, a uns 2Km de distância.**

**-Você vai aguentar Gome?**

**-É claro que sim- disse ela mostrando a lingua e rindo.**

**Só chegaram por volta das duas horas da tarde, Kagome pedia pra parar quase toda hora.**

**-Ufa..chegamos – disse ela desmontando no chão e encostando numa árvore.**

**-Está ouvindo isso? **

**-Isso o que?**

**-Psiu..escuta.**

**-...**

**-Ah InuYasha não tem nada**

**-Tem sim vem cá. – puxou ela pela mão.**

**Kagome corou um pouco, mas disfarçou:**

**-InuYasha..eu to cansada. O que você está...-calou-se quando viu.**

**-Cachoeira, oba, to morrendo de calor – tirou a camisa e pulou na água.**

**-Você acha que eu vou entrar aí? –disse ela com a boca aberta ao ver seu fisico.**

**-Ah vai..K-chan, olha que bonita aquela flor ali em cima da cachoeira.**

**-Aonde...AHHH INU **

**Ele a puxou pela perna e a jogou na água.**

**-Que frio – batia os dentes. – eu vou sair da água.**

**-Ah não vai não, se voce sair o vento vai tirar o calor do seu corpo. ;)**

**-E vou ficar aqui pro resto da vida? ... **

**-Fica um pouco mais.**

**-Táááá...mas agora vai ter que me pegar – disse ela mergulhando e indo para o fundo da cachoeira, estava indo na direção da queda d'agua e quando percebeu, já era tarde demais, foi pega pela correnteza, não conseguia subir mais, a pressão para baixo era muito forte.**

**-Ei Kagome...-InuYasha subiu pela superficie pela terceira vez, procurando ela, estava começando a ficar desesperado–eii Kagome para com isso já não tem mais graça...Kagome! Kagome por favor apareça. –mergulhou de novo.**

**Voltou para a superficie. Viu um colar que ela sempre usava boiando, um coração com a foto dela e a outra metade sem nada.**

**-Vem da direção da queda...Kagome!- mergulhou, era um ótimo nadador, e fez um curso de salva vidas, a correnteza era forte, mas ele se segurava firme nas pedras que tinha em baixo da aguá. Kagome passou na sua frente, indo junto com a correnteza, segurou seu braço e voltou para a superficie com dificuldade.**

**-Kagome..- colocou ela na grama, estava desacordada. –Kagome por favor...i.i Kagome! – sacudiu ela. – não tenho outra opção.**

**Fez respiração boca a boca, a fazendo tossir, e cuspir uma boa quantidade de água.**

**-Inuy...cof cof...Inuyasha! **

**-Você está bem?**

**-Sim..- olhou bem pra ele e se aproximou do seu rosto.**

**Seus olhos estavam com lágrimas.**

**-Kag...Kagome o que esta fazendo? – disse ele caindo pra trás.**

**-Nada"...**

**-...**

**-Eu acho melhor a gente comer, e ir embora, senão vamos perder o ônibus.**

**--------**

Oiii gente ..' por favor não me matem.

Eu sei que estou muito tempo sem escrever nenhum capitulo, mas realmente, não tive tempo. Agora vai relaxar mais, porque hoje e amanhã foi a feira cultural e já está tudo mais tranquilo.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Criticas e sugestões são muito bem vindas.

Até o próximo cap..

Bjnhs e por favor rewiens \o


	7. Chapter 7

Sango olhou para ele, limpou as lágrimas, respirou fundo.

-Quer alguma coisa? –perguntou ele.

-Quero ir para a minha casa. E você pode voltar para seu encontro. – respondeu fria.

-Sango...

Ela se levantou, e partiu descendo sozinha. O melhor que ele podia fazer era ir átras dela, e foi o que fez, sem falar nada, naquele silêncio, o que era menos pertubador se os dois estivessem brigando. Estava nublado, encobrindo o céu todo de cinza, fazia frio e uma fina garoa caia sobre eles.

Só para as coisas piorarem encontraram Koharu no caminho.

-MIROK SEU...

-Koharu por favor.

-EU QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ ..

Sango levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela.

-A sós – disse Koharu olhando também.

Mirok e Sango se entreolharam, que fez que "sim" com a cabeça e voltou a andar de cabeça baixa.

-Koharu...-disse Mirok apertando os olhos- você não tem coração? Sentimentos ou o que?

-E você que me largou lá? Me deu bolo!

-Está bem..agora o que quer falar?

-A gente estava quase se beijando, vamos continuar?

Mirok: gota -.-"

-Então tentamos outro dia...

-Mirok não estou te entendo...tentar nada.

-Koharu..não estou com clima pra isso...

-Estamos namorando?

-...

-Ok. Mirok quer namorar comigo?

"O que eu faço?..não quero magoa-la"

-Tá bom.

-Ebaa – ela pulou no colo dele e lhe tascou um beijo na boca.

-----

Kagome e InuYasha estavam quase babando e dormindo de tédio e sono que estavam no ônibus, mas não conseguiam dormir.

Kagome sentiu seu celular vibrar, InuYasha "dispertou".

-Mensagem de quem?

-Sango.

-Porque? Falando o que?

-Aff InuYasha..deixa de ser xereta.

-Ahh deixa eu ver vai. - disse ele tentando tomar o celular da mão da garota, que ria, e empurrava ele com o pé.

Agora toda a atenção do ônibus era tomada pelo casal que ria e falava alto.

-Ei por favor...dá para os dois falarem mais baixo? Eu estou tentando dormir. -dizia uma senhora baixinha com raiva.

-Desculpe! - disse a garota sem jeito e começando a sussurrar. - viu o que você fez?

-Eu nada..vai deixar eu ver agora.

-Está bem.

-Ah que sem graça...ela só quer que você ligue pra ela depois.

-Sinal que ela está precisando de mim, e deve estar mal. - diz ela fuzilando inu com o olhar e lhe dando um tapa na cabeça.

-Aii!

------

Sango estava deitada, lágrimas silenciosas saiam de seus olhos sem parar. Seu pai entrou, deitou a cabeça de sua filha em seu colo, e começou a fazer carinho nela.

-Eu sei que você sente muita falta de sua mãe...e que tem coisas que é muito dificil contar para mim por ser seu pai, por isso desabafa tudo com Kagome, mas sente que não é a mesma coisa. Filha querida..eu te amo muito. E não é de hoje que eu venho percebendo algumas coisas.

-Pai..percebeu o que?

-Você ...por mais que a gente queira esconder, você gosta do Mirok não é?...Não precisa responder, eu te entendo, e não é de hoje, desde que viraram grandes amigos. Percebo o seu ciume, ele tem um otimo coração, mas seu grande defeito é ser mulherengo.

-...

Telefone tocando. Seu pai atende, e passa pra Sango.

-É a Kagome vou deixar você sozinha. Melhoras.. - nisso ele sai e fecha a porta.

-Alô K-chan?

_-Sango o que aconteceu?_

-Ah Gome...- começou a contar toda história.- e agora eles devem estar se divertindo juntos.

-----------

Oiii gente

eu sei que esse cap. fikou extremamente pikihucho..digo pekeno XD...mas eh isso ae.

Espero que tenham gostado dramatica

Bjnhs

Sango

Próximo CAp. eu respondo as rewiens.


	8. Chapter 8

_-Quer que eu vá aí Sango Chan?_

-Arigato, mais estou bem..."mentira"

_-Então tá..qualquer coisa me liga, ok? Até amanhã._

-Até..- as duas desligam o telefone.

Sango se levanta, lava o rosto, e vai se distrair com qualquer coisa.

--------

Dia seguinte...Na escola:

-Bom dia K-chan. - disse Sango guardando o livro que estava lendo na bolsa.

-Bom dia! Está melhor?

-Posso dizer que...conformada.

-O que estava lendo?

-Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (meu favoritos dos 5..)

-De novo! - sorriu.

-Feh! Descobri agora que tinha lição de português e vou levar bronca da professora.

-Bom dia InuYasha! - disse Kagome já acostumada com a falta de educação do colega.

-Você fez a lição? Me empresta?

-BOM DIA! - falou mais alto.

-BOM DIA! - gritou mais alto.

-Ei não grita!

-Você que gritou primeiro!

-InuYasha não vou te emprestar, ninguém mandou ficar conversando na aula ..e ei, porque ta olhando para lado quando eu estou falando com você! - ela olhou na mesma direção que ele, e percebeu que olhava para um garota com cabelos compridos, que estava de costas. Sentiu o ciume bater.

-Kik..! - o garoto andou em direção a garota, e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro a virando bruscamente para ver seu rosto.

-Ei garoto..o que voc..Inu...InuYasha?

-Kikyou! - puxou ela para um abraço.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, estava quase voando no pescoço daquela menina que nem conhecia, mas que era bonita também, e estava retribuindo os carinhos de seu amado.

-InuYasha...- disse ela entre um suspiro - Agora entendo como você se sente...Sango.

-Ahnm? o.o - corada - do que está falando?

-Vamos para sala..é o melhor que fazemos. - estava triste.

Sango sentou-se na ultima carteira encostada na parede, do lado da sua melhor amiga, e na frente do hentai...digo Mirok, que sentava átras de Koharu e no momento fazia massagem nela. Kagome atras de Inu, com a cabeça baixa.

-Bom dia gente. - disse a professora de português - Hoje temos mais uma coleguinha (putz..ngm merece..colguinha? XD) com vocês. Pode entrar.

-Olá gente

-Fale um pouco sobre você.

-Meu nome é Kikyou, tenho 15 anos, e vim da escola Hinomoto." - parecia ser legal, tinha cabelos negros e compridos e bem liso. Era da mesma estatura que as meninas da sala, e tinha uma pele branca e de dar inveja, lisinha.

-Tem alguma preferencia de lugar?

-Eu já conheço o InuYasha, posso me sentar do lado dele?

-Sim. Bom...então gente, agora eu vou passar olhando quem fez a lição.

-Putz agora ferrou! - disse InuYasha um pouco alto demais.

-Porque sr. InuYasha? - perguntou a professora erguendo uma sombrancelha.

-Porque..é porque...- se engasgava enquanto falava.

-É porque..-Kagome se levanta bruscamente, interrompendo o amigo - eu copiei a minha lição dele, mas ele não queria me acusar disso, e não sei aonde enfiei a folha dele.

-Então..acho que a srta. precisa de uma liçãozinha. Srta. Higurashi, me espere lá fora, já vou conversar com você.

-Kagome..-sussurou Sango e Inu ao mesmo tempo.

--------

-O que aconteceu lá fora Kagome? - perguntou Mirok.

-A professora fez eu e o InuYasha assinar o diário dela, e recebi uma advertencia.

-E cadê o InuYasha?

-Bom..ele está conversando com a "kiky", como disse ele.

Sango e Mirok se entreolharam.

-Daqui a pouco aparece alguém.

Se ouve um gritinho: Mirokk!

-Falando no diabo..

Ela abraçou ele pelo pescoço, e deu um selinho na frente de Sango, só para irrita-la, ele a abraçou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo.

-Eu não sou obrigada a ver isso..- disse ela para si mesma e Kagome, e foi embora puxando a amiga.

--------

-Como a vida é injusta não é mesmo mana?

-Concordo plenamente com você.

As duas andavam pelas ruas, sem destino, caminhavam, desabafando uma com a outra. O sol havia aparecido no final daquela tarde, estava muito fraco, e as folhas amarelas do outono estavam começando a cair para entrar o inverno.

Já havia se passado quase uma semana, e InuYasha e Mirok pararam de ligar para as duas amigas, e estavam ficando com sua namorada (o caso do Mirok) e InuYasha só ficava com a Kikyou.

-Achei uma tremenda de uma injustiça você ter feito aquilo na aula de português semana passada, e o InuYasha nem agradece. Afinal, ele comentou com você dessa Kikyou?

-Sim..no msn, só assim a gente se fala. Ele disse que é uma antiga namorada dele, e mesmo fazendo mais de quatro anos que eles não se viam, ele a reconheceu na hora, e também disse que acha que vai pedir pra ficar com ela, porque ainda gosta dela. E quando eu falo para a ele que ele não está mais falando com a gente, ele dá a desculpa furada que não quer deixar a Kikyou sozinha, ela pode pensar mal dele, as familias deles são muito amigas, não quer brigar com ela, ela está sozinha e não tem nenhum amigo, não conhece a escola..etc. Cada hora é uma coisa.

-Só a gente, para ser tão azarada. Ontem mesmo eu vi eles se beijando e abraçando, e toda vez que chego perto, ela começa a beijar ele só para me irritar, K-chan, não aguento mais. - abaixou a cabeça.

-Mas também não podemos pensar só nosso lado, afinal, eles ainda são nossos amigos "mesmo que não pareça", e se ele está feliz eu também estou..."mentira".

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continua...**

**Oiiii gente!**

**To postando mais rápido agora né? É que me empolguei sem ideias de novo "**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa capitulo.**

**Agora as respostas das rewiends que estão atrasadas:**

**Ju-Sgn:**

Aee a minha migaaa que sempre comenta aqui! Deixa eu achar que minha fic tá podre, pq tá msm T-T'' e to sem ideias de novo...ai ai...ô vida! XD...Bjnhs

**nathBella:** Ei, obrigada pelo elogio ;D espero que continue acompanhando. Obrigada pela rewien. Bjnhs

**Jaque-chan:** Oiii! Só dei a afogada pra dar um clima, mas que já acabou aqui né? " e aí para saber continue acompanhando! Obrigada pela rewien..Bjoks

**Kasuyo-Hika: **hello \o! Vc acha msm que tá boa? -' obrigada \o/ mais eu não acho. XD ...Bjnhs e Obrigada!

**Então...cheguei ao fim de mais um capitulo, não percam o proximo ;D falando igual mulher de novela uhauhauha tosca**

**Bjnhs a todos**

**Arigato!**


	9. Chapter 9

Os dias foram se passando, e o namoro de Koharu e Mirok se tornou mais sério. No final ele acabou gostando dela de verdade. E InuYasha começou a ficar com Kikyou, para dor de Kagome. Sango confessou que amava Mirok, e vivia desabafando com a amiga.

-Bom dia Sango! – disse Mirok pela 3º vez.

-Ah...desculpe Mirok. –fechou o livro. – estava distraida lendo este livro aqui...Bom dia!

-Percebi, o sinal tocou e você nem olhou para ninguém...deve estar interessante mesmo, é sobre o que este livro?

-Ah..livro espirita, fala sobre a vida após a morte, reencarnação, comunicação entre mortos e vivos...espiritos que ainda vagam na terra e algumas coisas do tipo..

-Parece ser legal.. você vai pra sala?

-É tem que ir né...e, você parece que está bem feliz hoje...ou é impressão minha?

-Não é não, estou super feliz, hoje eu e a Koharu fazemos 2 meses.

-Ah..-abaixou a cabeça.

-E falando nisso, ela tá vindo aí, eu tava esperando ela...você se importa de ir sozinha até a sala?

-Não..já que eu faço isso todos os dias.

-Sango...

-Esquece...- deu as costas, e foi para a sala.

As aulas se passaram em um verdadeiro tédio, suas notas cairam muito, não prestava mais atenção, era uma figura sozinha e escura lá no fundo da sala. Lia o livro embaixo da carteira, e de vez em quando olhava para a janela. Estava um dia frio, e agora começou a nevar.

Finalmente bateu o sinal, Kagome nunca abandona a amiga, era muito ligada a ela, e mesmo que quizesse ficar com o namorado, jamais a deixaria, especialmente agora que estava triste e sozinha. Mas ela insistia em que Kagome ficasse com InuYasha, mas de teimosa ela não ia. (Parece alguém que eu conheço)

De repente viu Koharu chorando no meio do pátio, e Mirok saindo andando de cabeça baixa bem rápido.

-Eii Koharu, o que é que foi? – perguntou Kagome.

-Nada não...

-Ta doente?

-Não...

-Então o que foi?

-Já disse que não é nada...- e saiu puxada com sua amiga Yura.

-Eu acho que é por causa do Mirok...- disse Sango sem pensar.

-Será?

-Vou átras dele.

-Ok...vou procurar o InuYasha.

Sango procurou ele por toda a escola, mas acabou não achando, bateu o sinal, Sango foi para a sala. Entrou e falou para si mesma:

-Sou a primeira a chegar...- olhou bem, e viu Mirok, lá na carteira dele, com a cabeça baixa. – Mirok?

-...

Ela levantou a cabeça dele, e viu que tinha lágrimas nos seus olhos, mas que ele não as deixava cair por orgulho.

-O que foi?

-Nada..!

-Fala..

-Me deixa em paz!  
–Mirok...-foi se sentar, continuou a ler o livro, mas não parava de ler a mesma linha, porque não se concetrava.

No meio da aula de matemática Kagome mandou um bilhetinho para Sango:

"Ei Sango..o InuYasha disse que o Mirok disse para ele que ele terminou com a Koharu!"

Sem ligar para os professores perguntou.

-Porque?

-...fala por papel senão a professora var brigar.

-Dane-se ela.

-Tá..ele falou que é porque ...

-Srta Sango...acho que você precisa de nota para a minha matéria, e você fica aí de fuchico com a Kagome. E porque vocês não falam para a sala inteira o que vocês estavam falando?

-É que a Sango tá com ância e passando mal, e eu falei para ela ir avisar a senhora, mas ela não quer..e eu estava tentando convencer ela. Deu na mesma Sango! – disse Kagome inventando qualquer desculpa.

-Isso é verdade Srta. Sango?

-Sim senhora.

-Então você pode sair..e da próxima vez você avisa.

-Obrigada. – se levantou e saiu da sala. Caminhou pelos corredores devagar, pensando, sua cabeça girava, milhares de perguntas vinha na sua cabeça.

"A Kagome foi muito dez em me ajudar agora...e meu Deus, porque essa vontade imensa de ir lá falar para o Mirok tudo o que eu sinto por ele? O que eu faço?"

Depois de quinze minutos, a aula havia acabado e o sinal batido, Sango estava sentada numa cadeira, tomando um pouco de chá...Kagome veio correndo em sua direção.

-Sangoooo!

-Kagome!

-Ei, a professora Nishimura de Inglês deixou eu ver você.

-Ah! Mas e aí? Ele disse o porque?

-Sim..é que segunda a Koharu, ele a amava demais, e ele a amava tanto, e ela achava que não gostava o quanto ele merecia, então terminou antes que ele se apaixonasse mais e mais...

-Coitado do Mirok!

-É...ei, você vai ficar aí?

-Não, vou voltar pra sala, e vou avisar a inspetora que melhorei...boa desculpa, obrigada mana!

-De nada!

Depois que acabou aquela manhã atormentada, Sango voltou para casa e não almoçou direito, foi direto para seu quarto, e passou muito tempo trancada nele, deitada, ouvindo música e pensando...pensando.

Até que a voz de sua mãe interrompeu seus pensamentos, e ela batia na porta.

-O que foi mãe?

-Porque trancou a porta?

-Ah eu quero ficar sozinha!

-Você tá bem?

-Sim..só quero pensar.

-Tá...mas a Ayame tá no telefone, e quer falar com você.

-Ayame? – se levantou da cama num pulo, e foi atender o telefone que estava do lado do seu quarto.

-Alô!

-Oii Sango! – gritou Ayame estericamente do outro lado da linha. (Gente desculpa, mas eu sumi com a Ayame derepente e não avisei pra onde ela foi...gomen...ela estava no canadá fazendo intercambio de inglês que ela ganhou pelo curso)

-Ayame Chan que saudades!

-É, eu também estava! Adivinha só..eu to no Brasil!

-AHHH! Que legal!

-Uhum...e desculpa não ter dado noticias sabe...é que não consiguia ligar.

-Meu número mudou.

-É...eu peguei pela lista telefonica aqui em casa.

Ficaram uma hora no telefone, com a noticia, Sango se animou um pouco.

Dia seguinte...

Ayame encontrou Sango, e a abraçou.

-Bom dia Sango! – disse uma voz masculina.

-Bom dia Mirok! Tá melhor?

-Sim, desculpa por ontem.

-Ah nada. Você tava nervoso, não faz mal. E...ah! Deixa eu te apresentar, Mirok está é a Ayame, ela estava viajando e você entrou depois disso.

-Oii!

-Oii! – disse ela feliz.

-Bom..eu vou falar ali com o InuYasha.

-Ok..

-Sango...- Ayame sacudia a garota – que gato! Você tem alguma relação com ele?

-Não, ele é meu amigo só!

-Ah tá...mas que lindo!

-Para com isso..você não disse que estava namorando com o tal do Kouga lá no Canadá?

-Ah...o que é que tem achar alguém bonito?

-Nada...¬¬ - disse Sango com ciúmes.

Mais alguns meses se passaram, e todos fizeram amizade com Ayame. Kagome morria de ciúmes dela e vice-versa. Principalmente por causa dos "manas" que Gome e San se chamavam. Mirok tinha entrado em depressão por causa de Koharu, fez o possivel e impossivel para voltar com ela, mas ela não ligava mais para ele, mas ele continuava a sofrer por ela.

Mirok também tinha a cara de pau de falar na frente de Sango que Ayame era mais bonita que ela, e toda hora dava indiretas.

Kouga e Ayame terminaram e depois voltaram, mas ela vivia gostando de outras pessoas, até que um dia a turma toda foi fazer trabalho na casa da Sango. Foi um dia divertido, ela deu muita risada com os amigos. Até uma certa hora...

Ayame estava sentada no sofá, junto com Mirok e InuYasha, Sango e Kagome estavam sentadas no chão. Então Mirok deitou no ombro de Ayame, fechando os olhos.

Kagome olhou para Sango, que agora olhava pro chão, com ciúmes.

Quando Mirok e InuYasha começaram a conversar e Mirok ter desenconstado de Ayame, kagome e Sango puxaram ela.

-Eiii é impressão minha...ou você tá gostando do Mirok, Ayame?

-Não sei...

-Hm...

Depois de mais um tempo, ele fez isso de novo, e depois de mais um tempo todos foram embora.

No Msn:

.. † Sango-Chan † Eu tnho tentado dzr a mim msma e me conformar k vc ñ está + aki, mas msm c/ vc aki cmg, tnho estado sozinha..† diz:

Oiii Ayame! Vc me mandou uma mensagem no meu celular que queria falar comigo e com a K-chan no msn, e aqui estamos.

-l Ayme l- Se tacarem pedras nas suas costas , seje criativo take um tijolo ! diz:

Eh! Como vc e a K-chan sabia que eu to sentindo algo a + pelo Mirok?

Kagome diz:

Porque dá para perceber...

.. † Sango-Chan † Eu tnho tentado dzr a mim msma e me conformar k vc ñ está + aki, mas msm c/ vc aki cmg, tnho estado sozinha..† diz:

É...mas eu também tenho que te contar uma coisa.

-l Ayme l- Se tacarem pedras nas suas costas , seje criativo take um tijolo ! diz:

O que?

.. † Sango-Chan † Eu tnho tentado dzr a mim msma e me conformar k vc ñ está + aki, mas msm c/ vc aki cmg, tnho estado sozinha..† diz:

Eu tbm sinto a mesma coisa que vc pela msm pessoa.

**Oii gente!**

**Uhu atualizei! Gostaram do capitulo? Espero que sim! **

**E o que interessa...resposta das rewiens:**

**SilenceGirl: Obrigada pela rewien! Eh ¬¬ eu também não gosto da "nhazinha" da Koharu, grrr...continue acompanhando! Bjnhs**

**Sasuke Soryu: Uiaa! Gostei da sua ideia de jogo de ciúmes, vou ver o que posso fazer com sua opinão! Arigato e Bjnhs!**

**Lady Mary Malfoy: Oiii! Ahuuahuhaa ...eh a Kikyou é um porre mesmo viu --...mas vamos ver o que vai dar né? Bjnhs e Obrigada**

**Algum Ser; Oiii! Obrigada por ler, você é super 10 no msn comigo, valeu pelos conselhos. Obrigada por tudo! Bjnhs**

**Jaque-chan: Oiii! Vlw por mais uma rewien, weeee XD! Adoro suas rewiens, mas é a pura verdade, os garotos são muito estupidos com as garotas, e as vezes nem percebe que elas amam eles né? Bjnhs!**

**Ju-Sng: Migaa! É...minhas fics são todas bem drámaticas né? XD...mas é sério, gosto disso. É meu jeito, mas fazer o que? Dizem o que a gente sente é o que a gente expressa em desenhos (os meus são todos tristes) textos, pinturas, poesias...e etc. Bjnhs e Vlw!**

**Uhuuuuuuuuu 6 rewiens! -' Brigada genteee! Eu gostaria de pedir para que você lessem a minha outra fic: Wake Me Up When September Ends...tá mais legal que essa. Por favor leiam, eu acho que tá boa, e emocionou acho que umas 3 pessoas até agora. **

**Bom...então é isso!**

**Bjnhs**

**Sango-Chan**


	10. Chapter 10

-l Ayme l- Se tacarem pedras nas suas costas , seje criativo take um tijolo ! diz:

Eh! Como vc e a K-chan sabia que eu to sentindo algo a + pelo Mirok?

Kagome diz:

Porque dá para perceber...

.. † Sango-Chan † Eu tnho tentado dzr a mim msma e me conformar k vc ñ está + aki, mas msm c/ vc aki cmg, tnho estado sozinha..† diz:

É...mas eu também tenho que te contar uma coisa.

-l Ayme l- Se tacarem pedras nas suas costas , seje criativo take um tijolo ! diz:

O que?

.. † Sango-Chan † Eu tnho tentado dzr a mim msma e me conformar k vc ñ está + aki, mas msm c/ vc aki cmg, tnho estado sozinha..† diz:

Eu tbm sinto a mesma coisa que vc pela msm pessoa.

--------

Cap 10 

-l Ayme l- Se tacarem pedras nas suas costas , seje criativo take um tijolo ! diz:

Fala sério!

.. † Sango-Chan † Eu tnho tentado dzr a mim msma e me conformar k vc ñ está + aki, mas msm c/ vc aki cmg, tnho estado sozinha..† diz:

Sim..infelizmente sim!

Kagome diz:

Putz!

-l Ayme l- Se tacarem pedras nas suas costas , seje criativo take um tijolo ! diz:

Kagome você sabia disso?

Kagome diz:

É!...ela me contou já faz um tempo!

-l Ayme l- Se tacarem pedras nas suas costas , seje criativo take um tijolo ! diz:

Orra Sango, e ainda o dia que eu perguntei vc flw q era só amigo neh?

.. † Sango-Chan † Eu tnho tentado dzr a mim msma e me conformar k vc ñ está + aki, mas msm c/ vc aki cmg, tnho estado sozinha..† diz:

Desculpa...mas sentimentos ñ é uma coisa que vc sai falando para meio mundo.

-l Ayme l- Se tacarem pedras nas suas costas , seje criativo take um tijolo ! diz:

Eu não sou meio mundo! Eu sua amiga lembra?

.. † Sango-Chan † Eu tnho tentado dzr a mim msma e me conformar k vc ñ está + aki, mas msm c/ vc aki cmg, tnho estado sozinha..† diz:

Ah..olha, ñ to com kbça pra isso Ayame! Tchau para as duas...Bjnhs

.. † Sango-Chan † Eu tnho tentado dzr a mim msma e me conformar k vc ñ está + aki, mas msm c/ vc aki cmg, tnho estado sozinha..† saiu da conversa.

-l Ayme l- Se tacarem pedras nas suas costas , seje criativo take um tijolo ! diz:

To indo, tbm ñ quero fkar aki!

-l Ayme l- Se tacarem pedras nas suas costas , seje criativo take um tijolo ! parece estar offline.

----------------------

Elas tinham que se unir, sim, mas mesmo sendo amigas, viviam discutindo por causa dele. Principalmente porque Ayame tinha a grande cara de pau de ficar dando em cima dele discaradamente, coisa que Sango nunca fez. Eram discussões bobas, mas que machucavam as duas de algum modo.

Em uma tarde, em que finalmente era sexta, para a alegria de muitos, Sango foi para a casa de Kagome, almoçou e ia dormir lá, era o único modo de ficar em paz, estava meio brava com Ayame.

As duas estavam no parque, estava um bonito pôr do sol que ficava mais bonito ainda se misturando as árvores todas muito verdes, era verão.

-Ahhh. Se ela se considera realmente minha amiga por que ela faz isso, K-chan?

-Eu concordo com você, tipo, hoje na aula de história quando o profº passou um video... ele deitou a cabeça noombro dela, mas ela podia muito bem dar uma desculpa só para ele sair, e ela não precisava sair correndo só para sentar ao lado dele.

-É nessa hora se eu me pergunto se realmente tenho amigos verdadeiros...não me refiro a você mana, você é a única que as vezes eu acho que posso contar!

-Pois você sabe mana...que pode contar comigo hoje, agora e sempre.

-Arigato..

A semana seguinte estava muito cansativa, era uma semana de provas no começo de novembro, nos quais os professores corriam para dar o resto que faltava das matérias, e para completar a nota, todos eles estavam passando muitos trabalhos, a maioria deles em grupo.

Apesar das brigas, Sango, Ayame e Kagome continuavam a se falar, e faziam todos os trabalhos juntas.

-Ei..eu contei pra vocês? – perguntou Ayame na aula de português, sentadas todas juntas, a professora tinha deixado se reunir.

-O que?

-Terminei com o Kouga...ele mesmo disse que estava gostando de outra, e a distância era muito ruim, afinal expliquei, e ele nem ficou triste, mas vamos continuar amigos. – sorriu.

Sango fechou a cara e olhou para Kagome que ergueu as sombrancelhas.

-Putz! – falou Ayame um pouco alto.

-O que foi? – perguntaram suas duas amigas formando um som único.

-Eu tenho que falar com o Mirok.

-Porque?

-Ah..esquece, eu estava pensando alto.

-Fala Ayame! – disse Sango curiosa. – você vai se declarar pra ele?

-Ah...não...e..é que, na verdade...-se calou.

-Prossiga. – disse Kagome se debruçando na mesa e olhando para a amiga com curiosidade.

-Na verdade...ele já sabe!

-O que? – Sangou quase caiu da cadeira.

-Isso mesmo, ele já sabe...e desculpa, mas ele sabe de você também. – Ayame olhou para Sango com um certo "medo"-Pode me chingar...

-Ayame sua...idiota!

-Como você fez isso? – perguntou Kagome surpresa.

-Eu falei..com ele nesse sábado, e...eu perguntei para ele se ele tinha intenções de voltar com a Koharu. E aí ele perguntou porque, e eu disse que é por nada...e ele depois perguntou se eu tava gostando de alguém, e eu disse que sim, mas também disse que não ia falar, ele insistiu e eu falei que era ele...e ele já tinha percebido...e, falei de você também, porque você sabe...ele passa a aula inteira olhando para ela...e aii! E falei para ele parar de fazer isso que a gente acaba se chateando...e fica com ciúmes.

-Ayame..você...- Sango ficou sem palavras. – Onde é que eu enfio a minha cara? Que vergonha..e nessa altura do campeonato, ele já deve ter contado pro Inu-Kun.

-Não, eu pedi para ele não contar..e jurou pela Koharu – fez uma cara de nojo quando pronunciou o nome dela – e ..eu pedi pra ele agir normalmente como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

-Ayame...você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo! Eu confiei em você, porque você fez isso?

-Para o nosso bem...vai ser melhor assim.

-Você não tinha nada que ter contado, eu que queria contar...quando ele melhorasse..passa-se essa tristeza e eu estivesse pronta.

-...Sango. – Kagome estava preocupada com ela.

-Teve mais alguma coisa?

-Sim..eu perguntei se ele ficaria com você, e ele disse que não, e eu perguntei porque...

-Porque?

-Não vou falar.

-Eu sei porque...é porque ele me acha feia, assim como todo mundo aqui dessa sala né? (Vamos fazer a aparencia dela um pouco diferente ii')

-É isso sim!

-Sabia, é sempre a mesma coisa! – abaixou a cabeça.

-E eu também perguntei se ele ficaria comigo..e ele disse que sim.

-...

Na saida da escola, Ayame já tinha ido embora.

-Tem certeza que eu não vou para casa com você, Sango?

-Sim...sabe quando você quer ficar sozinha por um tempo?

-Sei exatamente o que você tá sentindo. – disse ela olhando para Inu e Kikyou que conversavam animadamente. – você não é a única que vai ter uma conversinha com quem você ama...e quer esqeucer.

-Qualquer coisa liga, ou as portas de casa estão abertas!

-Idem...

-Tchau mana!

-Tchau!

Sango chegou em casa, ligou o computador, e lá estava ele online no msn. Ela entrou, pediu para conversar com ele, contou sobre o que Ayame disse, e ele aceitou conversar com ela.

**----------------------------**

**O que vocês fariam no lugar dela?**

**Domo pessoas! Respondam nas rewiens a minha perguntenha acima, por favor...oo' apesar de estar com a fic toda na minha cabeça!**

**Respostas das Rewiens ao som de Wherever you Will Go – The Calling...pelo menos eu XD:**

**Sakurasoryu: **Oiii! Vou responder sua pergunta "Como a Sango pode continuar a gostar do Mirok?" ..bom, não leva a mal..mas você já gostou de alguém x.x'? É horrivel não ter um amor não correspondido, e não conseguir esquece-lo viu? É esse o caso da Sango, apesar de todas as mancadas dele, ela ainda o ama! Bjnhs e** Vlw!**

**NathBella: **ebaa! Vc comenta nas minhas duas fics, e agora fala, essa aqui não chega nem aos pés da outra né? ¬¬ essa tá um pouco mixuruca, mas eu to gostando mais dela! Bjnhs e Vlw!

**SilenceGirl: **Domo! Td bem? Ebaa que bom que você tá gostando \o ...é, mas é a pura realidade que está acontecendo com alguém..e esse alguém, não falo XD...leru leru! XD...Bjnhs e Vlw!

**Ju-Sng: **Oii Miga! Td bem? ..a gente nem tem se falado! A Ayame...bom depois de conto XD...porque vc sabe, essa fic eu se basiei na vida de alguém...Bjnhs e Vlw!

**GabiHigurashi: **Olá! É mas é isso que está acontecendo, a minha fic depende de algumas coisas e tbm de algumas pessoas..e isso na vida real de alguém! ..Sobre Inu e Kag, continue acompanhando e saiba o fim dessa novela! Bjnhs e Vlw!

**5 rewiens! Oba, arigato a todos e vocês sempre são a motivação para mim continuar...**

**Leiam a minha outra fic: Wake Me Up When September Ends...por favor. Tá melhor que essa, mil vezes! ...Obrigada a todos e Até a próxima!**


	11. Cap 11 xD

Sango chegou em casa, não comeu quase nada na hora do almoço e entrou no msn, para assistir um pouco do animê naruto que ela estava assistindo no computador. Baixou o episódio 17, em que o personagem Sasuke ia morrer, e Sakura, que gostava dele chorava em cima dele.

Ela muito triste, começou a chorar junto, foi quando ela offline no msn viu ele entrando.

Sango-Chan T-T I am afraid diz:

Oii Mirok, td bem?

Mirok...I'm just a dreamer Who dreams of better diz:

td e vc?

Sango-Chan T-T I am afraid diz:

... dxa pra lá, será que eu posso conversar ctg?

Mirok...I'm just a dreamer Who dreams of better diz:

claro

Sango-Chan T-T I am afraid diz:

Eh o seguinte ...(ela conta toda a conversa dela com a Ayame na sala e bláblá x.x) deu pra entender o eu kro conversa cm vc?

Mirok...I'm just a dreamer Who dreams of better diz:

Sim...q q c qr eu fale?

Sango-Chan T-T I am afraid diz:

de vez a Ayame falar pra vc, eu k kria ter flado pra vc, eu só tava esperando...a hr certa, ateh a poeira abaixar , vc tava triste pk terminou o namoro cm ela...e eu te amo mto, e vc ñ ficaria cmg só pk eu sou feia, axo k vc devia olhar o outro lado das pessoas tbm!

Mirok...I'm just a dreamer Who dreams of better diz:

naum eh soh por causa disso...axo k a gente naum tem nd em comum

Sango-Chan T-T I am afraid diz:

Eu axo...

Mirok...I'm just a dreamer Who dreams of better diz:

soh k eu naum sou vc, e eu naum gosto d vc e naum vou ficar com vc!

As lágrimas estavam a mostra de todo o rosto de Sango, ela copoiou a conversa e mandou pra Kagome, suspirando e saindo do msn. Se levantou e foi até o espelho do seu quarto, olhando para seu rosto, molhado, passando a mão sobre o mesmo. "Porque eu tenho que ser tão feia?" pensou ela. "Essas espinhas, esse cabelo ruim que só tem que andar preso, esse oculos, esses dentes tortos, esse corpo magrelo e sem graça..." mais lágrimas escorreram.

-------

Kagome estava deitada, pensando em InuYasha.

"Tenho que parar de pensar nele, se ele quer ficar com a Kikyou, fique, que se ferrem os dois, to cansada deles"

Ela estava sentindo o coraçao apertado, não parava de pensar em Sango, discou o número do telefone da casa dela, quando ela mesmo atendeu chorando, ela desabafou e Kagome ficou incredidula em saber como ele foi ignorante falando daquele modo com ela.

As férias chegaram, e Sango pensou e pensou muito e resolveu escrever um e-mail para o Mirok, cansada de suas atitudes.

Sentou-se na frente do pc, pensando, digitando e apagando muitas vezes, até que depois de reler umas três vezes, estava decidida a mandar, enquanto conversava com Kagome no msn, pensava se mandava ou não.

Sango-Chan...eu ouço e espero, os ecos dos anjos que não retornaram mais diz:

mana to com medo! devo mandar ?

Gome...diz:

Ah mana, eu acho q vc deve fzr o k seu coraçao mandar, mas axo k no seu lugar n teria coragem pra fzr isso naum x.x

Sango-Chan...eu ouço e espero, os ecos dos anjos que não retornaram mais diz:

Vou mandar...

Ficou olhando para a mensagem, já na caixa de texto do e-mail, pronta para ser enviada, fechou os olhos e clicou em "enviar"

Oi Mirok.

Estou lhe escrevendo este e-mail, para lhe fazer um pedido:

Gostaria que você se afastasse de mim, (sei que isso e nada naõ irá fazer a menor diferença para você, mas...) porque eu creio que já sofri demais por sua causa, fiquei nervosa, tratei umas pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a história, derramei lagrimas, e quem sabe até ter ficado doente...

Bom, olha não quero mais discussão, brigas e nem chingamentos. Estou aqui falando com muita educação, e com paz u.u', e se for para falar mal de mim, venha falar na minha cara!

Você mudou, e como mudou! Antes você me aceitava como eu era, não reclamava do jeito de eu ser, e posso dizer que foi bons tempos aqueles!

Me lembro como se fosse ontem, vc virando meu amigo aos poucos e fui te amando sem perceber. Lembro que vc desabafava comigo, pedia conselhos, ria, contava algums coisas, segredos, ...e lembro que vc ligou pra mim pedindo pra eu entrar no msn!

Lembro q vc contava tudo a mim, e depois de perceber que eu te amava, adorava que fizesse isso comiho, vc contou coisas para mim coisas que axo eu ninguem sabe! Ah...aquele foi um bom tempo, eu realmente gostei!

Não precisa virar a cara para mim, como vc fez no começo do ano, e a troxa foi lá pedir desculpas por algo que nem fez, tudo pq eu te AMAVA e queria sua amizade de volta!

Bom...talvez esteja dando graças a Deus q essa garota chata, feia como vc disse ainda eu não esqueci como vc flw comigo com papo de velha esteja mesmo fazendo isso.

Mais estou fazendo isso porque realmente estou cansada de sofrer por alguem que não está nem ai comigo, que se eu morrer, não faz diferença e nem falta.

Nas horas em que mais precisei, onde você tava? E quando você precisava, quem tava lá? EU! Eu lembro que no velorio da minha mãe, eu tava sentada lá...incoformada, e você passou por mim e nem pra dar uma palavrinha de consolo! Nem um "sinto muito"! Não esqueci de todas as palavras rudes que vc me disse, as tiraçoes de sarro...todas essas feridas estao demorando bastante pra cicatrizar! Ainda nao esqueci das mentiras, das suas falsidades, que vc esqueceu a data do meu aniversario, quando eu fui te cumprimentar e te dar um "feliz aniversario" no começo do ano, vc foi estupido cmg de novo! E nem que um dia vc me defendeu e me chamou de melhor amiga!

Quero por um fim nessa historia, quero parar de sofrer e ser feliz!

Gostaria que vc um dia reconheça o quanto sofri por vc, o quanto fiz por vc, que o amor que eu SENTIA por vc acabou! E era verdadeiro!

Nao lembro de um dia em sua vida vc me dizer "obrigado", ou um simples "eu te adoro, amiga"

O quanto vc ama ela , eu AMEI vc dessa mesma forma, ou quem sabe...talvez até mais!

To cansada de fazer papel de idiota e gostar de vc a tóa!

Espero que um dia vc crie mais juizo, e SE um dia vc se arrepender do que fez a mim, venha pedir desculpas e falar ao menos um obrigado! E se isso nao acontecer...

Espero que vc ganhe mais maturidade e seja feliz, e encontre uma mulher que o ame o quanto eu te amei, e nao como essas garotinhas da 5ª serie que se axam maduras o suficiente para saber o que é senti amor verdadeiro, e falar que gostar de um cara, quando nem ao menos o conhece direito, e que saiba olhar o lado interior das pessoas tbm!

Sabe que um dia cheguei a imaginar que a nossa amizade, não ia ser o tempo que ia leva-la? ...Pois é, foi outra coisa

Meu ultimo pedido eh que vc nao saia ai espalhando isso para todo mundo! Guardo seus segredo, pq o q vc contou a mim, seus segredos, estao mto bem guardados e eu nunca contei a ninguem...nem a Ayame ou a Sakura

ue fique bem claro q ainda podemos ser colegas, se cumprimentar de manhã, falar oi e tchau, sem se ignorar a prensença um do outro e conversar como qualquer outro colega faz, e tbm nao precisa me blokear no msn.

Sem mais.

Sango."

Sango-Chan...eu ouço e espero, os ecos dos anjos que não retornaram mais diz:

Mandei..

Gome...diz:

Mana, k inveja de vc, vc é mto corajosa i.i

Sango-Chan...eu ouço e espero, os ecos dos anjos que não retornaram mais diz:

brigada...mas axo k vou sair, n to com kbça pra pc...bjnhs

Desligou o computador e se jogou em cima da cama, chorando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Domo gente!

td bem?

DESCULPA ...MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA!

Bom como passaram de natal, ano nv e as ferias? xD

O meu foi td otimo, nas férias não tinha como atualizar a fic porque viajei e fiquei 40 dias no litoral /

E aí com a volta das aulas não deu muito tempo, também a pri colaborou...

Mas vamos ao que interessa:

Caroline-sana: Oii tudo bem Carol? Que bom que você sabe como ela se sente, tadinha da gente, eu me sinto igual a ela! Bjnhs e obrigada

Nadeshiko.ro: Oii tudo bem? nhaaa desculpa a demora, eu tava com as ideias, mas devido aos fatos num deu pra atualizar não...xD folgada eu né, mas espero que não tenha perdido nenhum precioso leitor. Bjnhs e obrigada

Silence girl; huahuahuauha xD adorei você ter falado que a Ayame tá parecendo o Mirok! XD HAUAUAUAAA...bom o que acontece nessa fic ¬¬ é o que acontece comigo...algumas coisas que não, que depois eu falo o que é. Bjnhs

hô-chan: oiii td bem? obrigada pelos elogios ¬¬ aff a Ayame viu, já ta me irritando, me irrita só de pensar tudo k ela fez a pobre sango passar..snif snif, Bjnhs

sakura soryu: oiii td bem? hmm é verdade tudo que vc disse, a kagome e a sango dupla depre / da mta raiva do Mirok, mas fala serio, os garotos são assim né? Bjnhs

Algum ser: Oii miga! td bem? obrigada pelos elogios, vc tbm escreve mto bem!

Nathbella: oiii td bem? a pedidos de tds voltei uauhahuhuaa, não que tinha desistido, mas...blz, meu, o clip do Wake me up é lindo! espero k ñ perca meus leitores pelo sumiço ...bjnhs

Ju-Sng: Oii miga! atualizando a fic x uaahuhuaa...bom, o mirok só pisa na bola, ¬¬ garotos, e a ayame...nem eu sei pk ela ta fzndo esse tipo de coisa. Bjnha e brigada por td


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Só para quem não lembra...xD:**

**"bláblálbálá" ..é pensamento!**

Sango acordou no dia seguinte com olheiras, pois não dormiu a noite e passou ela chorando. Foi acordada as 8 da manhã pelo seu pai.

-Sango! Acorda, vamos passar as férias na casa da sua tia? Esqueceu, né? Pelo visto você nem arrumou as malas, não acredito. Anda levanta!

-Tá..já to indo...¬¬ o saco..."Nossa, tinha me esquecido, to de férias!"

Ela se levantou, e jogou umas roupas dentro da mala, meia duzia de mangás otaku xD e mais algumas coisas. Em cinco minutos se arrumou, e foram para a casa da tia, no litoral.

As férias se passaram se arrastando, Sango odiava o calor, e lá era muito entediante, não tinha nada para fazer, e só iam pra praia aos fins de semana, quando seu tio e seu pai voltavam do centro de Tokyo, do trabalho. Passaram 40 dias lá, mas a única amiga que ela não perdeu o contato foi Kagome, pediu para a mãe da mesma deixar ela passar uma semana lá, mas a mãe dela não deixou! Mandou uma mensagem no celular, falando para Sakura e Ayame irem passar as férias lá, mas nenhuma das duas responderam.

-Merda..só posso contar com Kagome mesmo!...u.u que raiva, nem ligam se eu morrer..

Em um dia, cansou-se, depois de uma discussão com sua familia e saiu para ir andar sozinha na praia, era de noite e deitou na areia, olhando as milhares de estrelas e sem lua no céu.

"Eu to me sentindo arrependida de ter mandando aquele e-mail...tantas lembranças, ...nossa amizade, já era!"

Contendo as lágrimas, se levantou e começou a voltar para a casa.

Faltando dois dias para acabar as férias para ela, perdendo dois dias de aula, Sango voltou, feliz, por se livrar do tédio. Depois encontrou Ayame no msn, e ela veio lhe contando as novidades, e falando que estava com saudades.."Mentirosa ¬¬" pensou Sango.

AyAmE! CrAzY aNd BeAutIfuLL! diz:

Ahh vc naum sabe! ...Entrou um minu novo, ele chama Kyo e tem mais um repetente, chama Touya e a Sakura claro! ..E tbm eu fiquei com um minu da 7ª serie, um dia só!...Mudaram alguns professores! Ai q da hora, amnhã eu vou ti ver mana! to com tanta saudade!...

O dia seguinte foi cheio, nada de mais afinal, saudades de todos seus colegas, abraçou todos eles, quando viu Kagome, voou nela, e a abraçou muito forte:

-MANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-MANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE SAUDADES!

Ayame e Sakura se entreolharam, emburradas.

-Ei mana! - começou Kagome - tenho uma novidade pra te contar! Sabe...o Mirok;... MANA O E-MAIL RESOLVEU!

-Que você tá falando?

-Resolveu! Ele veio falar comigo, e tá arrependido e vai te pedir desculpas..!

Sango olhou com um grande sorriso para o lugar onde Mirok estava de longe, arregalou os olhos e viu que ele estava com o cabelo bem maior!...

-Que lindo!

As horas se passaram e o sinal da saída já havia batido, Sango já estava indo embora quando sentiu seu pulso ser puxado.

-Sango, tem um minuto para mim?

"Na verdade eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para você" - Pode falar..

-É...eu queria te pedir desculpas, pelo ano passado..sei que errei, é que tava nervoso por causa de outras coisas...e acho que você tinha razão e só queria me ajudar.

-Tá..-Sango se contia pra não sorrir...- Só isso?

-Sim, me desculpa?

-Sim..-Sango que esperava um abraço, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, foi acordada das ilusões quando ele disse apenas um "tchau".

O sentimento que ela havia achado que havia acabado, acordou e voltou a crescer dentro de seu coração. Seus pensamentos se resumiam em Mirok.

As semanas se passaram, e Sango voltou a se sentir triste, toda semana brigava com Mirok (como sempre) e logo já faziam as pazes, mais o que mais doia dentro dela, era ver Mirok e Sakura conversando o tempo todo. E depois disso veio carinhos, e abraços, toda hora que todos olhavam, eles tavam se abraçando, se comprimentavam com beijo e etc..

Virou um pesadelo, era muito parecido de ver ele e Koharu namorando. Estava parecido, exceto os beijos.

Sango perguntava se Sakura gostava dele, e ela sempre falava "é carinho de amigo só.."

Só que com o tempo, o carinho de "amigo"...virou carinho de outra coisa, e quando viram um já gostavam do outro, mas nenhum, nem outro tinha coragem pra se declarar..

As coisas com Kagome também iam mal, InuYasha e Kikyou continuavam juntos, e ela já estava aprendendo se acostumar a observar os dois se beijando.

As notas de Sango caíram, ela começou a ter nervoso pra fazer as provas, e já não tinha mais a cabeça no lugar, tudo por culpa de Mirok.

-Inferno!..- depois da briga, ela saiu andando e se deparou com um caminhão de mudanças na sua rua, e parou por um tempo, observando- Morador novo, quem será? Espero que seja alguém legal..

Viu uma mulher com cabelos pretos e presos num coque, ar de séria e cara de boa pessoa, o homem, que devia ser seu marido, cara de bravo, e saindo do carro, dois garotos, um aparentava mais ou menos ter 16 anos e outro 12.

-São moradores novos? - perguntou Sango para a mulher.

-Sim...e você, mora por aqui?

-Aham, moro no nº 115 logo aqui na sua frente, e se precisar de alguma coisa, pode tocar a campainha ou dar um grito - disse ela dando uma risada e estende a mão- meu nome é Sango!

-Ah! Sou Yumi, muito prazer!

-Esses são meus filhos, Yuki - apontou para o mais velho, que sorriu - Haku - apontou para o mais novo - e meu marido, Toshiro!..

-Prazer! Sejam bem vindos..é..eu, tenho que ir na papelaria - sorriu sem graça, acenando. - Tchau, e se precisar saber onde é as coisas pode apertar a campainha também.

Sango saiu andando, "ir" para a papelaria, no fim foi, comprou folha de fichário, já que seu bloco já tava no fim mesmo. Quando voltou, viu no portão o novo vizinho e seu pai conversando, seu irmão estava do lado e ela entrou sem olhar para a cara de nenhum deles.

-Onde você foi?

-Papelaria - disse , apontando para a sacola.

-...hunf.

Entrou batendo o pé, entrou na internet e começou a fuçar no orkut.

As coisas continuavam iguais, Sango vivia discutindo com Sakura e Ayame, e estava cada vez mais afastada de Mirok. Sango então, uma noticia aqui, e ali, ela descobriu que era emo, e começou a usar os acessorios e tudo mais. Aguentando também as encheções de saco, ou quando andava no corredor e levava um "chora emo"...

Mas ela se sentia mais feliz assim, ela e Kagome eram emos, se entendiam e se sentiam melhor assim, era o que importava! Brigou também com Mirok por causa disso, ele por ser metaleiro, tinha um certo preconceito.

Kagome que também tinha o cabelo cacheado tava de saco cheio, juntaram dinheiro e foram pro cabelereiro. As duas fizeram escova progressiva e ficaram muito bonitas, e nisso, algumas pessoas começaram a dar em cima delas, principalmente de Kagome.

Sango estava sentada na porta da escola junto com a Ayame, já que as outras duas já tinham ido embora, na sua frente passou Yuki e outro garoto que ela não sabia quem era.

-Yuki! -disse Sango por impulso.

-Oii Sango! ...tudo bem?

-Tudo e você?

-Também tô, legal...acho que somos vizinhos de escola, eu estudo aqui no colégio do lado..sabe?

-Sei..quer dizer, agora sei, que legal, não sabia!

-Também não, eu vou embora a pé..e você?

-Eu também vou...só que fico fazendo hora aqui.

-A gente pode ir junto as vezes né?

-É...ah tá! Deixa eu aprensentar..Ayame esse é o Yuki, meu vizinho..e o outro é..não conheço

-Ah! Ele é o Keitaro.

-Hum..muito prazer!

-Ayameeee! - disse sua mãe saindo do trabalho, secretária da escola. - Vamos embora?

-Já to indo então, Sango, tchau!

-Tchau Ayame.

-...Ei, quer ir embora agora comigo?

-Vamos.

Sango ficou em silêncio, em boa parte do caminho, conversava com seu outro amigo, ela as vezes dava risada, mas ficava na dela, timida. Mais tarde começou a se soltar, e conversar mais com ele. A mãe de Keitaro ia buscá-lo as vezes, e Sango ia sozinha com ele as vezes, o que passou ir sempre, porque a mãe de Keitaro andava reclamando a demora dele pra chegar em casa. Iam conversando, e ela se sentia bem perto dele, porque quanto mais conversavam, mais viam que eles eram parecidos.

Na escola de Yuki, uma menina que ele começou a gostar muito, e em pouco tempo, chegou para ele, falando que gostava dele e depois terminou com ele.

Ás vezes ele ia na casa dela, ou vice-versa. Um dia descobriu que ele gostava de tocar bateria. E seu outro amigo, Keitaro, as vezes quando iam com ele, falava pessoalmente para Sango, que parecia que ele gostava dela, e isso parecia e muito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oii gente!**

**td bem?..eu estou! ..**

**bom, então, nao demorei tanto para atualizar esse cap! Que ficou bem grandinho, né? xD**

**...vou me despedindo**

**continue com as rewiens..**

**bjnhs**

**Megami-san: Oiii..! td bem? A Sango, pode até ser feia, mas tem um bom coração né?...está aí o problema das pessoas, só sabem olhar esse lado...obrigada pela rewien, espero que esteja gostando da história! Beijos e a até a proxima!**

**Lah-Chan: Oiii! Nossa..que rewien grande, haha, valeu! Bom, o que acontece com a Sango, é a pura realiadade que acontece com muitos... mas na hora de gostar de alguem, se a pessoa te pedisse desculpas..como você reagiria? Você não consegue dizer mais nada a não ser um "sim"...o coração fala mais alto! Bjnhs**

**NathBella: Oiii! Minha mais leitora fiel, huahuauhauha...zueira! Hm..acho q é mentira esse negocio de 2º clip do wake me up..duvido mto! Bom..não é possivel fazer milagres, pois não sou Deus xD, mas to fazendo o possivel pra melhorá-lá né..se falar que ela vira uma princesa de um dia pro outro..já to forçando, mas ela tem outra blz, q ngm ve, a interior...Bjnhs**

**Algum Ser: Oiii ! Isso aí, Mirok é besta, tapado, retardado, imbecil, idiota, insensvel, retardado, sem miolos, sem cérebro, cabeça de titica! rsrsrs...bom, mas fazer o q ? Ngm eh perfeito! Homens..quem vai entedê-los? ..Bjnhs e obrigada por td!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

As conversas de Yuki com Sango pareciam não ter fim, era assunto que não acabava mais, passavam horas seguidas falando sobre tudo.

Kagome teve que sair da escola, e ir para uma mais perto da casa dela, o que levou a muitas lágrimas para Sango.

Logo depois dele ter ido embora para a casa dele, ela se jogou em cima da cama, pensando e encarando o teto.

"Quando estou com ele, estou feliz... parece que nada pode nos separar, mas... depois que ele vai embora, eu sinto uma tristeza tão grande...".

Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Sua vida havia mudado bastante, as coisas pareciam ser iguais no começo do ano, Mirok sempre a decepcionando, até que um dia ela explodiu.

-Mirok eu já não agüento mais você! Odeio seu preconceito nojento contra emocore, qual o seu problema? Todo aquele e-mail, todas as suas palavras, todas as suas desculpas, você não se cansa de me criticar não? Mas que inferno! Já não agüento! Você acha que mereço tudo isso? – Disse Sango muito nervosa, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não tenho culpa se a errada aqui é você!

-Ah tá, agora eu sou a errada? Você que comete os erros e joga para cima de mim! Você que ta errado, todo mundo tem problemas, mas você sente prazer em descontar em mim, e colocar toda a culpa em mim! To sempre tentando te ajudar, e olha só como você retribuiu, para e pense no que está fazendo. Se continuar assim...esqueça as desculpas, e leve em consideração aquele e-mail novamente, pra mim já chega! –A garota saiu andando de cabeça baixa, com passos apressados.

-Espere. – Disse ele segurando seu pulso, impedindo dela ir.

Sango apenas ficou em silêncio, de costas para o garoto, com a cabeça baixa e as lágrimas caindo no chão.

-Você tem razão...

-Você sempre fala isso, e do que adianta? Do que adianta você sempre falar desculpas, falar que não queria fazer isso, e que eu tenho razão, se é tudo falso! Do que adianta, me diz!

-Sango, se acalme por favor... não vai levar nada continuar a brigar, posso falar?

-Fala.

-Senta aí – disse ele indicando o banco da quadra da escola.

Sentaram-se, Sango contendo mais lágrimas, tremendo de nervosismo.

-Me desculpa, olha... vou falar essas desculpas mais mil vezes, porque eu sou um idiota, e tudo o que você falou, você tem toda a razão. E... sempre cometo os mesmos erros com você, e acho que enquanto a gente não estabelecer um acordo entre a gente, a gente nunca vai parar de brigar. Desculpa por tudo.

-A troxa vai desculpar outra vez...

-Não, o único troxa aqui sou eu, porque sou sempre eu que causo essas brigas.

-Ainda bem que reconhece.

-É... sou idiota, porque nunca reconheci sua amizade, e todas as vezes em que tentou me ajudar. Se a gente parar de irritar um ao outro, e fazer as coisas que um odeia, acho que a gente para de brigar.

-Ok...

-Você me desculpa?

-Vai ser a última vez.

-Tá...

-Desculpa também.

-Pelo que?

-Também errei...

-Bom...então combinado e acertado.

-Tá...

Depois desse dia, nunca mais brigaram, conversavam numa boa, e havia vezes até que aquela amizade de antigamente, voltava.

-Mana... – chamou Sakura.

-Hum?

-Olha... posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

-Pode...

-Er... se eu começasse a namorar com o Mirok, nossa amizade acabaria?

-Não, porque acima de tudo nossa amizade é mais importante, né? – Disse Sango sorrindo forçadamente.

-É. Valeu maninha.

-Nada...

Os dias se passaram, e Ayame falou para Mirok que Sakura estava afim dele, e Mirok se sentiu mais confiante, e foi falar com Sakura, contou tudo o que sentia, Sakura também, estavam quase ficando, mas Sakura só queria um tempo a mais para pensar sobre seus sentimentos.

Sango deu uma forcinha, porque além de tudo, eles eram amigos, e ela queria ver a felicidade deles.

Mais alguns dias, e eles começaram a namorar sério, ficavam grudados o tempo todo. Sango se sentia triste, vendo eles juntos, mas sempre forçava um sorriso.

-Melhora essa cara, Sango. – disse Ayame num dia desses.

-Ah, pra você é fácil falar, claro né, gosta de mil garotos ao mesmo tempo, e muda toda semana de gosto, assim é fácil mesmo... acha que isso pode se chamar de amor verdadeiro. Se põe no meu lugar pelo menos um pouco, e dá para perceber que não é fácil ver a pessoa que você ama estar com a sua amiga.

-Tá então, stressadinha.

-Aff... – Sango suspirou e saiu andando, nessas horas a única que parecia ouvir e entender ela, era Kagome, estava sozinha.

O tempo se passou, e ela se acostumou, como Sakura e Mirok não se desgrudavam, o jeito era andar só com Ayame, todos os seus amigos, que ela havia feito amizade esse ano também estavam namorando.

Mas com o passar do tempo, todos os casalzinhos foram se desmanchando.

-Mana...

Sakura a chamava mais uma vez, naquele mesmo tom, Sango se arrepiou e só olhou, com medo do que vinha pela frente.

-É que...- continuou Sakura – eu não consigo esquecer aquele cara que eu fiquei lá na outra cidade, e percebi que não gosto do Mirok, nunca gostei, só há amizade... o que eu faço?

-Você pensou muito bem?

-Pensei...

-Se você não gosta mais dele, termina, quanto mais você ficar, mais são lembranças, e mais são as dores na hora da separação.

-Tá... – disse ela cabisbaixa.

-Quando você vai falar?

-Não sei...

-Quer que eu fale com ele?

-Uhum, obrigada.

Na hora do intervalo, Mirok conversava animadamente com seus amigos.

-Mirok...

-Oii – disse ele se virando com surpresa.

-Preciso falar com você.

-Espera aí gente, já volto.

Foram a um canto mais reservado.

-Pode falar.

-É assim... – disse ela suspirando – a Sakura... ela... descobriu que ela não gosta de você, apenas como amigo.

-Ah... – ficou em silêncio por um tempo – isso não é bom, né?

-Não... – sentiu o coração cortado, ao ver ele naquele jeito novamente.

-Tá, valeu... – andou alguns passos, como se estivesse fora do mundo, e depois saiu correndo.

Sango observou, e sentiu o toque de Sakura no seu braço.

Mirok estava arrasado, não sabia se sentia mais raiva ou tristeza, se sentia enganado, idiota... se sentia um pleno babaca. Ele tentava a conquistar de novo, mas só levava patada. Sango sentiu uma enorme pena dele, porque tudo que ele havia feito com ela, estava pagando agora.

Sango estava voltando sozinha, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, quando abriu o portão.

-Quanto tempo.

-Yuki! É verdade! Como você está?

-Estou bem e você?

-Também...

-Quer entrar?

-Hm, não obrigado, tenho umas coisas para fazer em casa, mais tarde eu passo aqui para a gente conversar, ok?

-Claro.

Mais tarde ele apareceu como havia falado.

-Você parece triste...

-Pareço? Impressão sua.

-Não... o que aconteceu?

Sango tentou mentir, mas ele olhava firmemente em seus olhos, e ela contou tudo o que havia acontecido, e o que estava acontecendo.

-Ah... entendo, passei por coisas parecidas também.

-É?

-Uhum... quer ficar sozinha?

-Ah, não precisa... er... eu me sinto feliz quando estou ...ao seu lado. – Disse ela corando.

-Eu também.

Ficaram novamente em silêncio.

-Bom... eu já vou indo, a gente se vê.

-Tchau...

Sango voltou a se sentir triste sem a presença dele, se sentia confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos com ele. Ela entrou no msn, e começou a conversar com Kagome, para se sentir melhor.

**Oii!**

**Tudo bom com vocês?**

**Heh... desculpa a demora, só gosto de escrever quando to com criatividade.**

**Desculpa mesmo gente!**

**Desculpa pela falta de aparecer a Kagome e o Inu, mas não vem nada na cabeça ... ahhh!**

**Thamy:** Oiii! ...Putz, que situação ruim, as vezes eu acho que a minha é a pior... caramba, espero que tenha resolvido tudo aí... (também, com a minha demora, é capaz que tenham até se casado xDD). Obrigada pela review, e por acompanhar, é muito ruim sofrer por causa dessas situações. Sorte aê. Bjnhs.

**Nathbella:** Oiii! Emo é um estilo de música, mesclando letras melódicas com ritmo pesado. E não ouve essas besteiras que as pessoas dizem, que emo é tudo gay, e só sabe chorar, é o preconceito nojento. ...HAhahaha só eu para fazer a Sango de caixinhos, mas tudo vai melhorar, pelo menos eu acho. Obg. Bjnhs

**manu higurashi:** Ahhh, que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Nossa...como você é má, quer ver todo mundo sofrer, mas bem que eles merecem, né? hAHahah! Obg por td. Bjnhs

**Megami-san** Oiii! Sou emo sim, mas não me importo em quem gosta ou deixo de gostar, gosto do meu estilo, e não vai ser a opinião de ninguém que vai fazer eu mudar, e emo é só um estilo de música, roupa, acessórios e tudo mais é tudo conseqüência, você tem que ver bem o que é antes de julgar. Obg pela review, sorry pela demora. Bjnhs

**Algum ser**: Oii moça, há quanto tempo, né? Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios, também gosto muito de você, te admiro por ser tão novinha, e ter tanto juízo e ser tão madura, na sua idade eu era tão idiota xD... agora você escreve bem, e se vira muito bem sozinha, parabéns! Sobre a fic, to pensando, mas não vem nada na cabeça. Obg por td. Bjnhs

**Não prometo nada, mas vou tentar melhorar a fic, pra isso preciso da ajuda de vocês, plz!**

**Obg a todos.**

**Bjnhs **

**Juh. Sango Chan. xP**


	14. Chapter 14

O ano havia mudado muito para as duas garotas: Sango e Kagome.

Kagome estava abraçando seu travesseiro, derrubando lágrimas em cima dele, tremendo. Havia acabado de brigar com sua mãe, logo no começo do ano ele começara a se tornar horrível.

-Mana... – disse a voz rouca de Kagome do outro lado do telefone.

-Aconteceu algo?

-Vou sair da escola...

-Porque?

-Minha mãe quer que eu saia, notou que minhas notas e meu desempenho na escola caíram bastante...

-Mas... ta no começo do ano ...e ...

-Por isso mesmo, porque ta no começo do ano e ela acha mais fácil eu me adaptar desde cedo.

-Você não pode ta falando sério...

-Pois é... a gente discutiu feio por causa disso.

-Então é certeza mesmo? – disse Sango numa voz quase inaudível.

-É... mas que merda! Amanhã a gente se fala, ainda a gente tem uns dias de aula juntas, e ... tenho que sair pra pegar livros e essas coisas...

-Ok... tchau mana.

-Beijo...

Sango abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e imaginou como ia ser o ano sem ela.

-Kuso... (Significa merda, droga... em japonês.)

Depois de muito choro por causa da saída de Kagome na escola, Sango, Sakura e Ayame deixaram de andar com Mirok e Inu-Yasha, porque nenhum deles se encaravam mais direito, mais era mais por causa de Inu e Sakura do que outra coisa.

As três garotas fizeram amizade com Asuka, Kari, Kyo, Rök e Ichigo. Eles eram muito cômicos, só faziam piadas o tempo todo e animava Sango.

Asuka era uma garota que não ligava muito para aparência, aparentava ser uma pessoa nem um pouco sensível e bastante estúpida, mas só conhecendo ela, você via que ela totalmente diferente disso. Tinha cabelos loiros e cacheados, olhos castanhos, um pouco baixa e com um corpo bonito.

Kari era uma garota muito tímida e meiga, fazendo o tipo da menina "kawaii", carinha de criança, baixinha, cabelos muito negros e lisos, os olhos da mesma cor, uma boa pessoa, muito inteligente e esforçada. A vista dos outros não passava de uma "cdf".

Kyo era o que mais fazia piada, um garoto alto, moreno, com os cabelos e olhos escuros, uma boa pessoa, e disfarçava sorrisos por trás das dores. Era fechado, e escondia seus sentimentos, muito gentil e simpático também.

Rök era a pessoa que ficava na dele, fazia muita piada também, mas era o mais "zuado" da turma, todo mundo adorava brincar com ele, principalmente Sango. Não era muito querido entre as garotas por ter seu peso um pouco acima do "aceito". Uma boa pessoa, que visto por outros não passava do tipo do "bobo".

E por fim Ichigo adorava fazer piadas, mas era o mais fechadão da turma, às vezes mudava de humor, fechava a cara e não falava com ninguém, se isolando e não contando o que havia acontecido. Mas sempre se preocupou sempre que Sango fechasse a cara, e era o primeiro a reparar se ela tava feliz ou triste, seu assunto principal com a garota era animes.

E assim se seguiu seu ano, muitas risadas, lágrimas, brigas principalmente com Sakura, falsos sorrisos, desculpas esfarrapadas e etc..

---

Lá para agosto e alguns dias para acabar o mesmo mês as coisas começaram a piorar.

O pior defeito de Ayame na visão de Sango, sempre foi ela gostar de alguém muito fácil e esquecer também. Logo após ela ter terminado o namoro com o seu "primeiro amor", ela começou a ficar muito intima de Mirok, vivia nos abraços, e não se importando se Sango estava olhando ou ligando. Até Sango ter uma conversa com ela:

-Não se preocupa não, 'Go-chan, é tudo só amizade, se você quiser eu paro de falar com ele. – disse Ayame.

-Não é preciso...

Foi o que se seguiu... até ele começar novamente a gostar dela.

"Parece que todo o final de ano é o mesmo inferno." Pensou Sango irritada ao ver eles conversando de mãos dadas.

Mãos dadas, brincadeiras, sorrisos, abraços, beijos exagerados no rosto e outros carinhos se seguiram...

Até que um dia quando Sango entrava conversando animadamente com Asuka, que também gostava de Mirok, entraram na sala, e por pura coiencidencia as duas garotas olharam ao mesmo tempo para o fim do corredor onde ficava a fileira de carteiras do meio de sua sala de aula, quando se depararam nada mais e nada menos que Mirok e Ayame se abraçando e beijando.

Asuka segurou o braço de Sango firmemente, ao mesmo tempo que Sango fez a mesma coisa com ela, e elas se deixaram se levar pela força que restava de cada uma. Sango sentou no chão, se sentindo mal, começando a ter falta de ar e tontura, e uma grande vontade de chorar, Asuka levantou ela pelos braços e a levou para mais longe do corredor, por ter certeza que eles iam sair procurando depois as duas.

-Asuka... to passando mal.

-Senta aí. – disse ela "empurrando" Sango na escada do fim do corredor e fazendo ela se sentar, no momento ela tava sendo a mais forte ali.

-O que vocês duas tão fazendo aqui? Vai pra sala logo que a aula vai começar. – disse a inspetora nervosa, mandando as duas pra sala.

-Tá tia, a gente já vai... vem Sango.

As duas garotas entraram na sala, correram pros seus lugares e abaixaram a cabeça em suas carteiras.

-Posso falar com você? – disse Ayame se sentando em sua frente, com ar de nervoso.

-Fala.

-Você viu?

-Quem não viu?

-Eu juro que foi forçado.

-Claro xD ... óóóhh para quem era forçado retribuiu muito bem.

-...

-Saí da minha frente antes que eu soque a sua cara.

"Porque eu estou reagindo diferente? Sempre foi igual, ele namorou com umas três garotas na minha frente, e essa vez ta sendo tudo tão diferente... nunca reagi assim na frente dele." Pensou Sango deitando a cabeça entre os braços, deixando as lágrimas cair na carteira. "Eu prometi pra mim mesma agora que eu não ia chorar, porque estou chorando então?"

-Você não ta se sentindo bem? – perguntou a sua professora de geometria.

-Tontura, mas já to melhor, não se preocup...

-Quer sair pra dar uma relaxada? Respirar um pouco?

-Uhum...

A professora parecia super preocupada, encheu a garota de perguntas. Ela ficou sentada por um tempo na coordenação da escola, e ofereceram um copo com água para ela se acalmar, e umas bolachas salgadas para a suposta pressão baixa dela subir.

Sango voltou para sala, tremendo ainda, e sentou-se na sua carteira. Asuka que estava chorando agora, e arrependida, Ayame também.

-Porque você fez isso?

-Não sei, foi tudo de repente... ele me agarrou e eu fui no embalo dele. Desculpa...

-Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramando agora... você gosta dele?

-Gosto.

-Então fica com ele.

-Mas e a amizade?

-Esquece isso e viva sua vida.

-Não da pra esquecer.

-To acostumada.

-Você sempre fala isso, mas eu sei que você sofre por dentro, e não é só por você, é pela Asuka também... e se eu não gostar dele? E se me magoar e ele também?

"O que eu to fazendo é errado, mas não suporto ver ninguém chorando." Pensou Sango com raiva de si mesma.

-Então, vamos passar uma borracha nessa história e finjir que nada aconteceu.

-Mas mesmo que passarmos a borracha, você e nem ninguém vai esquecer isso.

-Eu sei... mas... você sabe que eu não de guardar rancor, doeu, dói e vai doer...

-Não sei o que falar, fui infiel a você e a Asuka... mesmo passando uma borracha nisso, sei que nunca vai ser fácil pra você...

-Tudo que me fazem fica marcado... mas como diz o Yuki, deixa o tempo resolver...

-Eu sempre vi e falei para mim mesma "como a Sakura pode ficar com Mirok, sabendo que a melhor amiga dela gosta dele?" e o que adiantou? Eu fiz a mesma coisa, e ainda pior, sabendo que além de você gostar, a Asuka também.

-O que passou, passou e não vai mais voltar... você gosta dele?

-... gosto.

-Fiquei surpresa comigo mesmo, por ter reagido dessa forma. O que eu não quis ver, já aconteceu... agora nada mais vai doer.

-Eu fiquei com medo quando te vi daquele jeito, eu ia te procurar pra tentar conversar, mas a professora não deixou.

-------

Sango na saída saiu andando depressa, com sua franja ocultando seus olhos. Sentiu uma mão forte segurar em seu braço, ela olhou de "rabo-de-olho" e viu que era Mirok.

-O que você quer?

-Você ta bem?

-Você ainda tem coragem de perguntar...?

-Lógico, a culpa foi minha...

-Ainda bem que reconhece. O que você quer?

-Falar com você.

-Já ta falando...

-Pode me xingar, descontar toda a raiva...

-Não vou ganhar nada com isso.

-Desculpa...

-Pedir desculpas não vai mudar em nada.

-Eu sei... – disse Mirok "se jogando" na arquibancada da quadra, abaixando a cabeça.

-Não esqueci nada do que você me fez... – disse Sango olhando pro chão, imitando Mirok.

-Eu também, eu me senti a pior pessoa depois de ter falado todas aquelas merdas pra você, e até hoje me culpo por isso... desculpe.

-Hm...

-Sango... você e a Ayame brigaram?

-Pode-se dizer que sim e não.

-Não foi culpa dela.

-Eu sei.

-Fui eu que agarrei ela, todas as pessoas que estavam ali do meu lado... a minha volta, todas elas não tiveram importância, não sei o que deu em mim aquela hora... eu não pensei duas vezes antes de fazer isso, foi muito espontâneo.

-Entendo...

-Cara, não sei porque você gosta tanto de mim, já te fiz tanto mal, acho que já era hora de você estar me odiando já... tem que ter muita paciência mesmo.

-Eu também não sei... já tentei te esquecer, mas o coração fala mais alto. Você sempre me evita e tal...mas...

-Eu te evito pra você me esquecer, tenho medo de te machucar mais ainda...

-Isso é possível? – disse Sango com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Mirok não respondeu e mudou de assunto:

-Eu sinto muito, mas eu vou correr atrás do meu sonho, eu vou tentar ficar com ela, mesmo ela me odiando agora.

-Odiando?

-É... estraguei a vida dela em fração de segundos.

-Bah... que exagero, ela não é desse tipo de pessoa. E você esta certo, eu estou errada, você tenta viver e aproveitar a sua vida, ao contrario de mim...

-Olha, nesse ponto você ta certa...

-Eu sei...

...

Após de umas duas horas de Sango ter chegado em casa, Yuki foi conversar com ela. Como estava sozinha, teve que atender, tentou disfarçar os olhos vermelhos.

-Tava chorando?

-Não... meu olho ta coçando.

-Ahn... claro. Que aconteceu?

Sango contou toda a história ao amigo, e acabou chorando mais ainda no colo dele.

-'Go-chan... – disse ele sussurrando seu nome, balançando sua cabeça negativamente. – você tem que parar de gostar desse cara, você ta errada...

-Eu sei, Yuki, mas o que adianta? Fala isso pro meu coração.

-É você querer! Só isso...

-Fácil falar...

-Com um pouco de esforço você consegue.

-O que eu faço pra isso acontecer?

-Evita no máximo.

-Vou tentar... ii

-Esse cara faz mal pra você, ele só te machuca...

-Eu sei... obrigada, Yu-kun.

-Nada... só faço minha obrigação de amigo.

-Omg...

Nem Sango e muito menos Asuka conseguiram esquecer o que havia acontecido naquele dia, doloroso demais para se esquecer. No dia seguinte ambas chegaram com os olhos inchados na classe.

Mas fosse o que fosse, elas teriam que aceitar.

As cenas se repetiram nos outros dias que viajaram, e sempre que Sango via aquilo pensava "Isso não vai durar muito."

O tempo foi se passando e Sango começou a ficar confusa em relação a seus sentimentos entre Yuki e Mirok.

"Como é possível gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?... To me sentindo "galinha"... mas apesar de tudo, acho que to conseguindo esquecer ele... Yuki-kun... "

Em pouco tempo, a pouco a pouco, o sentimento de Sango por Mirok foi diminuindo. Havia algum? Sim. Mas era bem menor, e com Yuki ali ela não se machucou mais, e não ficava se iludindo com ele.

-Yu... –disse Sango baixinho enquanto estavam sem assunto, olhando pro teto, na casa de Yuki.

-Hm?

-Posso te falar uma coisa?

-Claro que sim. – disse ele sorrindo, e estranhando um pouco, a garota nunca perguntava para falar as coisas para ele.

-É que... – disse ela se sentando e olhando pros próprios joelhos – sabe... de uns tempos pra cá, ah ... v-você deve ter percebido...

-Percebido o que?

-Ahh... – Sango olhou timidamente para Yuki, ficando extremamente vermelha quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dele.

-Você não precisa falar, se for o que eu estou pensando, é difícil, mas... – disse Yuki gentilmente compreendendo seus sentimentos quando olhou dentro dos olhos da garota, sorrindo gentilmente para a mesma

-Que bom que entendeu... mas, o que você ... digo... isso é c-correspondido?

-Sim...

-Sério? Ou ta falando isso só para me ver feliz?

-De verdade.

-Mas sabe, Yu... tenho medo de não dar certo, sabe... todo mundo que namora seus amigos, quando termina a amizade acaba.

-Sabe, a gente pode ir devagar, pra ver se da certo... se não der, a gente pára, pode ser?

-Claro... – sorriu Sango sem jeito, olhando pros próprios joelhos se sentindo feliz.

"_Não foi lá essas coisas, nada como conto de fadas ou nos filmes, mas o que é perfeito? Não me importou. O que me importa é que eu falei o que sinto pra ele, mesmo depois de prometer pra mim mesma que não ia me declarar pra mais ninguém. E pela primeira vez em minha vida descobri o que é amar, e ser amada. Um sentimento muito bom, chega até ser estranho pra mim... "_

-E sabe Yu... – dizia Sango enquanto voltavam da escola. - prometo não esconder nada de você, porque... você me entende muito bem, e mesmo se alguma coisa em relação a ele doer eu não vou precisar ficar escondendo como faria com outras pessoas.

-Eu digo o mesmo, mas pode ficar tranqüila que não vou deixar ninguém mais te machucar, e se te machucarem, vão se ver comigo. – disse Yuki sorridente, colocando um de seus braços em volta dos ombros de Sango, trazendo a garota para mais perto dele.

-Yu... – sorriu a garota timidamente, sentindo suas bochechas corarem ao sentir ele mais perto.

Tudo aconteceu naturalmente, nada era forçado, eram o casal "arroz e feijão", todos aprovaram o namoro deles, e tudo estava dando certo para eles... tudo, certo até demais...

"_As meninas, principalmente, quando pequenas sonham em um amor perfeito quando crescem, viver num conto de fadas. Mais nada pode ser perfeito, e nada é um mar de rosas. Quando chegamos na adolescência, vê que nada é como esperamos quando criança, a gente começa a perceber que dependendo da pessoa que a gente realmente gosta, a gente sofre muito, principalmente de que pessoa for. Principalmente para mim, não sabia o que era amor, ou mesmo paixão. Decepção. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que ia sofrer desse jeito, logo no "primeiro amor". Eu sofri muito na mão do Mirok, nunca mais quero ver ele, e nunca mais quero gostar dele. Mentia para mim mesma e falava que gostava de outras pessoas, falava que o odiava, mas nunca passou de mentiras e tentativas fracassadas de esquecê-lo. Parei de acreditas nas pessoas, em amizade, no amor e até na felicidade. Em meu coração só havia medo, rancor, pessimismo e ódio, ele estava quebrado e ferido. Voltei a acreditar em amizade e seu verdadeiro sentido, depois de conhecer Kagome. Mas mesmo assim não foi o suficiente, não culpo ela por isso, não era a amizade que não faltava... vindo dela já estava de bom tamanho. Era algo em que não conseguia explicar, mas só parei de sentir falta disso, quando comecei a me aproximar de Yuki, os pedaços de um coração despedaçados começaram se juntar devagar, fechando as feridas deixando somente suas grandes cicatrizes... mais mesmo assim, estou feliz ao lado dele."_

**Domo minna-san!**

**Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Espero que sim, afinal... se não tiver, vocês não podem ler minhas fics. xD**

**Nhaaa... como sempre demorei, trazendo um capitulo. Espero que gostem. Deu um trabalho... xD **

**Desculpem a demora.. **

**Estou pensando em reescreve-la... ta muito baka o jeito que eu escrevi no começo, o que vocês acham? Mas duvido muito que alguém tenha a paciência de ler de novo... xD**

**O ultimo capitulo ta quase pronto, termino essa semana... mas posto só depois. **

**E... só queria arranjar um final pra Kagome, mas to sem idéia.**

**Quanto a fic Wake me up when september ends, ela também ta quase no fim... precisa de um retoque ali... e outro lá e talvez eu também volte a posta-la de novo.**

**Beijinhso e obrigada **

**Resposta das rewiens:**

**Nadeshiko.ro: **Nhaaa acredito que você tava chorando sim, outras pessoas choraram sim, nossa... ultimo capitulo só vai ter lagrimas no teclado xDD eu sou meia dramática iiv mas espero que você gostou e continue acompanhando. Obrigada por ler. Bjnhs

**Carol: **XDDD varias coisas que estão nessa fic aconteceram comigo... sem comentários xD... mas já passou, né? Mas a gente tem que superar tudo, por mais duro que seja. Espero que minha fic te ajude mesmo... Obrigada. Bjnhs...

**Manu Higurashi: **Nhaaa, o Mirok é mesmo um idiota... dá muita raiva, mesmo sendo só uma história, né? Mas tudo bem xD espero que esteja gostando, obrigada pelos elogios e por estar lendo. Bjnhs

**Algum ser: **Eu também lembro que a gente conversa direto xD mas o assunto acabou -.- que saco... mas tudo bem. Espero que goste da fic, não é nada comparado ao que você escreve, mas da pro gasto. Bjnhs e obrigada.


	15. Capitulo Final

A amizade e o amor de Sango e Yuki se intenticou ainda mais, e dentro do sorridente e gentil Yuki, ela descobriu uma pessoa fria e triste, com medo e com o coração despedaçado.

No começo, ela confiava nele e ele não. Yuki só acreditava na falsidade, depois que as pessoas começaram a mostrar isso para ele. Não acreditava em ninguém e muito menos confiava.

Até que um dia brigaram.

-To cansada disso, to sempre confiando e contando as coisas para você, e não ter nada disso em troca.

-Eu não pedi pra você ficar me contando as coisas!

-Eu to tentando ganhar um voto de confiança seu.

-Pois não vai ganhar, de mim e nem ninguém vai conseguir.

-Acha que eu vou fazer o que com você? Não é por causa que as pessoas te fizeram mal no passado que você tem que tratar o resto mal.

-Ahhh, então é assim... ótimo então, Yuki...

No fim das contas a briga não levou em nada, não agüentaram ficar muito tempo longe, mas quem foi fazer as pazes foi Sango.

-Você realmente não confia em mim?

-Você é a pessoa que no momento mais confio, mas... não confio tanto assim.

-Ei... vamos fazer um trato? – disse ela depois de tudo resolvido.

-O que?

-Eu tenho que te contar tudo que to sentindo e pensando, e você a mesma coisa.

-Tenho que pensar.

Foi o que aconteceu, e o trato está de pé até hoje.

Parecia que o coração de Kagome ia estar preso para sempre no de InuYasha, ele nunca parecia reparar nela, e isso doía, e muito.

Inu-Yasha começara a odiar Kikyou por vários motivos, ela trairá ele, e espalhará mentiras, deixou a máscara cair e mostrar que tipo de pessoa ela realmente era. Ele ficara um bom tempo sem sorrir.

Kagome estava sentada em sua carteira, quando sentiu que alguém olhava pra ela, seus olhos por instinto correram diretamente em InuYasha, e corou quando os mesmos se encontraram.

"_Ele ainda ta com aquela cara... tudo por causa da maldita Kikyou, talvez eu deva falar com ele... mas e se machucar mais ainda? Nhaiii ... eu não consigo falar com ele, eu não consigo fazer nada, nem olhar na cara dele." Escrevia Kagome, numa carta para Sango._

_Mana, é tão ruim sua ausência aqui._

"_Você falaria: _

_-Que foi mana? – diria você virando para trás, olhando para mim, que sentava atrás mim._

_-É que... sei lá, você acha que eu devia falar com o Inu?_

_-Falar o que?_

_-Sobre a Kikyou, para ele não ficar com aquela cara de bunda a aula toda._

_-Seria bom você falar. _

_-Ai ai... eu vou._

_-Boa sorte, mana. _

_E quer saber? É o que eu vou fazer."_

Kagome se levantou, ajeitando a saia, marchando rumo em direção de sua batalha, observou uma última vez e percebeu que ele a observava.

"Meu Deus ... me ajuda."

A morena sentou na cadeira vazia, olhando pros seus joelhos.

-Sabe InuYasha... você ficar com essa cara pra impressionar a Kikyou ou qualquer outro, não vai acrescentar nada na sua vida, ela ferrou você, eu bem que avisei, mas quem disse que você me escutou? Quantas vezes eu te alertei de inúmeras coisas? Quantas vezes você me escutou? Nenhuma. E agora fica assim... não adianta agora chorar pelo leite derramado, né? Acho melhor você começar a sorrir e tocar a sua vida pra frente, se não a Kikyou vai se achar mais ainda... falando "nossa...olha só o que eu fiz com o InuYasha, eu sou a melhor mesmo."

-A minha vontade é de falar pra você cuidar da sua vida, mas eu vou ficar quieto porque você ta certa.

-Quer ficar sozinho?

-Acho que não, tanto faz... pode ficar, porque afinal, dessa vez eu vou te escutar.

-Vai? - perguntou Kagome olhando pela primeira vez para o garoto, surpresa.

-Vou.

-Então ta... – eu diria sorrindo.

-Ei Sango...

-Sabe... eu arranjei uma bolsa numa faculdade.

-Sério? – perguntou a garota surpresa, colocando em seus lábios um sorriso em que neles passava transmitindo a Yuki sua felicidade.

-Uhum, aquela prova que eu fiz... lembra?

-Claro. Nossa... mas que legal, que boa notícia.

-Mas... – sussurou o garoto, abaixando a cabeça, suspirando, pensando na melhor forma de dar a notícia a garota.

-Mas?

-Só que... – Yuki fechou os olhos, apertando a mão de leve de Sango, na qual segurava com os dedos entrelaçados- vai ser em Londres, porque as minhas notas foram as maiores da turma... por quatro anos.

Sango abaixou a cabeça em silêncio, retribuindo o toque de Yuki, fechando os olhos por um momento também, pensando no que iria falar. Abriu a boca, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

Yuki colocou seu dedo indicador nos lábios macios da garota.

-Psiu... não precisa falar nada, entendi o que quis dizer... ou que não disse.

Sango olhou no fundo dos seus olhos, encontrando a compreensão, sacudindo a cabeça e suspirando.

_**Devia ter amado mais **_

_**Ter chorado mais**_

_**Ter visto o sol nascer**_

_**Devia ter arriscado mais**_

_**E até errado mais**_

_**Ter feito o que eu queria fazer**_

_**Queria ter aceitado as pessoas como elas são**_

_**Cada um sabe a alegria e a dor que traz no coração**_

A garota chegou em casa, ligou a tv e ali ficou, olhando para a tela, com os olhos desfocados.

-Sango! – chamou seu pai três vezes, sem que ela percebesse.

-Eu...

-Tá tudo bem?

-Tô... ta tudo bem, to legal...

-Mesmo?

-Tá sim...

-Okay então.

O acaso vai me proteger

Enquanto eu andar distraído

O acaso vai me proteger

Enquanto eu andar...

Sango subiu, olhou para os céus e pensou com raiva: "Deus... porque faz isso comigo? Tira tudo que me fez feliz, sempre me deixa com as migalhas de felicidade, sempre me dá bolo, sempre me deixa triste... to cansada de tudo isso, sabia? Todos só me fazem sofrer, e quando to feliz com alguém você vai lá e me tira... eu... eu ... eu não o odeio, mas porque me faz sofrer tanto? Porque? ... "

_**Devia ter complicado menos**_

_**Trabalhado menos**_

_**Ter visto o sol se pôr**_

_**Devia ter me importado menos **_

_**Com problemas pequenos**_

_**Ter morrido de amor**_

_**Queria ter aceitado a vida como ela é**_

_**A cada um cabe alegrias e a tristeza que vier**_

Yuki abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, olhando para o dentro do mesmo durante um tempo muito grande, pensando se realmente era o que queria fazer. Estava se sentindo horrível, em cima do muro, era Sango ou Faculdade? Sango, era a pessoa que ele mais amava, e a faculdade era uma chance única, havia se esforçado bastante, e perdido muitos fins de semana para ter chegado até ali, poderia decidir seu futuro. Tinha medo de Sango esquece-lo e arranjar outro. Tinha medo de não conseguir um emprego futuramente e se arrepender se recusasse.

_**O acaso vai me proteger**_

_**Enquanto eu andar distraído **_

_**O acaso vai me proteger**_

_**Enquanto eu andar...**_

Se jogou em cima da cama, olhando para um ponto imaginário. Pensando, pensando e pensando. Não sabia o que fazer.

-Yuki! – disse uma voz feminina, batendo na porta de seu quarto.

-Eu!

-Sango ta aqui...

-Pede pra ela entrar, fazendo o favor. – respondeu ele se sentando na cama, e passando os dedos sobre os cabelos lisos, o ajeitando.

-Tá...

Yuki a voz distante da sua mãe, silêncio por algum tempo, passos e a porta se abriu e uma tímida garota entrou, olhando para o chão.

-Sango... – disse ele lhe oferecendo sua mão, sendo segurada pela mesma.

-Yuki... – sussurou ela timidamente, olhando para o namorado com os olhos úmidos, segurando firmemente sua mão. - ... eu pensei, pensei muito e quero que você vá, sei que está pensando, que não quer me largar e tal, mas... sabe... vai que de algo errado entre a gente, Deus que me livre disso, mas depois você vai se arrepender se não aceitar... eu sei disso... vá para Londres, e construa seu futuro.

-Vou construir um futuro para nós dois... espere e verá.

-Esperarei... – respondeu Sango com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, abaixando a cabeça se sentindo tola.

-Não chore... – disse Yuki puxando seu braço, e a abraçando forte, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas também.

-Sentirei tanta sua falta. – disse a garota "enterrando" a cara no colo dele, soluçando, enquanto ele tentava a acalmar acariciando seus cabelos.

-Eu também... eu também...

-Ei... Yuki, se você quiser terminar para ficar livre para namorar com quem quiser, eu vou aceitar.

-Affe? Porque você ta falando isso?

-Quatro anos é muito tempo, não?

-Se você quer acabar eu vou aceitar.

-Mas eu não quero acabar. – disse Sango nervosa, com uma expressão de indignação cobrindo seu rosto.

-Foi o que eu entendi.

-To perguntando de você.

-Mas eu não quero.

-Eu também...

-Porque falou então?

-Porque eu achei que quisesse... vai saber se você não se interessa por alguém lá...

-Vai que você se interessa por alguém aqui...

-Quem se interessar, que se dane... teve tempo o suficiente pra falar comigo, agora estou totalmente compromissada e não quero olhar para a cara de ninguém, mesmo que esteja longe de você.

-Mas realmente... – disse Yuki olhando sério para a garota. - agora que falou, quatro anos é realmente muita coisa... acho que vou ser perda de tempo pra você.

-Você quer terminar?

-Não. Claro que não. Vamos superar tudo isso.

-Não vamos deixar nem o tempo e nem a distância acabar com nosso amor, certo? – sorriu Sango.

-Claro... como sempre você é meiga. – disse Yuki abraçando ela.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, começaram a conversar sobre outra coisa, mas o clima pesava.

_**Devia ter complicado menos**_

_**Trabalhado menos**_

_**Ter visto o sol se pôr.**_

_**Titãs – epitáfio**_

InuYasha ficou dias tristes porque Kagome foi embora, e decidiu mudar de escola por causa dela.

Kagome estava andando sozinha indo para sala, quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.

-Inu... InuYasha? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-Surpresa! Cai de novo na sua sala.

-Mas... você não tava na outra escola?

-Fui embora.

-Porque?

-Adivinha...

-Seus pais também obrigaram?

-Não... por sua causa.

-Há... duvido.

-O que faço pra provar?

-Que tal você começando dizer que ama Kikyou?

-Depois de tudo que você me disse, to vendo que eu tava errado. Obrigado, de verdade.

-InuYasha... se você quer que essas palavras me comovam... está errado.

-O que posso fazer pra você então?

-Provar que mudou.

-Veremos então, K-chan. Vou mostrar pra você que posso ser diferente.

-Veremos então, Inu. – disse Kagome séria, sorrindo "por dentro"

InuYasha mudou e fez o prazer de mostrar para Kagome que havia mudado, eles conversaram o dia todo, pois ambos haviam perdido todas as amizades na sua escola. O InuYasha rancoroso, estúpido e falso que havia feito muitos erros no passado, voltou a ser o garoto que Kagome conhecia.

-Parabéns... você realmente mostrou que mudou.

-E o que eu ganhei com isso?

-Minha amizade.

-Só?

-Quer o que mais... interesseiro?

-Eu sei que você também quer o que eu quero.

-Não sei do que você ta falando...

-Ah, claro... vamos K-chan... – disse ele colocando suas mãos em seu ombro, e chegando perto do rosto de Kagome, deixando ela vermelha.

-Ei... InuYasha... pára! – disse ela colocando a mão em seu peito, impedindo muita aproximação, mas não o impedindo completamente.

-Parar porque?

-Você quer?

-Como vou conseguir acreditar em você depois de tudo que você me fez?

-Acreditando... quem ama confia.

-Eu confio, mas ... tenho medo.

-Eu não vou te machucar, eu vou tentar.

-E se você só quer se aproveitar de mim? Fazer as coisas sem amor.

-Mas não acredita em mim? Não acredita no meu amor?

-Posso até acreditar. Mas tenho medo do mesmo jeito.

-Vamos começar do zero, passar uma borracha em tudo... e a gente vai bem devagar, que tal?

-Tá okay então... – disse Kagome sorrindo, tirando a mão do peito de InuYasha, deixando ele a abraçar.

-----------------------------  
A família de Sango, mais a de Yuki e alguns amigos foram se despedir do garoto no aeroporto, depois de algumas lágrimas e abraços, chegou a dura hora da despedida.

-Sango... – sussurrou o garoto, puxando ela e abraçando-a forte.

-Yu... – disse Sango, correspondendo seu gesto da mesma forma.

-Não vou esquece-la por um minuto. Só não quero que venha com essa história "não te contei aquilo, para não deixa-lo preocupado"... porque eu vou contar tudo.

-Uhum. Pode deixar... também não vou esquece-lo. – disse a garota saindo dos braços do garoto, olhando para seus olhos, pela primeira visto por ela, cheios de lágrimas.

"**_... Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não ver você de novo ..."_**

_**Far away – Nickelback**_

-Sango... você é a pessoa mais especial da minha vida, minha razão de viver. Obrigado por tudo.

-Eu que lhe agradeço, você me trouxe a luz de novo... eu não sabia mais o que fazer, até você aparecer. Eu vou olhar para trás todos os dias, e agradecer a Deus por ter colocado você no meu caminho, porque em certas horas eu não saberia o que fazer sem você, estaria perdida... sempre quando olho pra você, por mais triste que esteja, eu fico feliz por ter você comigo. E você não me ajudou somente em termos de amor, você me ajudou nos meus estudos, na minha vida... não importa o que aconteça, eu nunca... nunca vou esquecer você, e pode ter certeza que você continuará para sempre guardado em meu coração.

-Nunca esperei ouvir essas palavras de ninguém... você que é minha anjinha, para sempre. Você que me mostrou o lado bom da vida, e me mudou nas coisas em que eu estava errado.

-Foi você em que me abriu os olhos para as grandes verdades da vida... que o mundo não é bom, e as pessoas não são confiáveis, por mais duro que tudo tenha sido, tudo foi mais fácil com você ao meu lado. Consegui superar tudo, graças a você.

"**_Bem mais que o tempo  
Que nós perdemos  
Ficou pra trás também  
O que nos juntou" _**

_**Skank – resposta **_

-Eu amo você.

-Eu também...

Os dois se abraçaram mais uma vez, e se beijaram.

-Estou com medo... – sussurrou Sango no ouvido dele. – de te perder...

-Não vai... prometo.

-Okay...

-Sango...

-Hm?

-Preciso ir...

Sango ficou em silêncio, fechou os olhos e o apertou mais forte, sentindo os braços dele corresponderem seu gesto.

-Boa viagem... me liga quando chegar lá.

-Vou ligar todos os dias, responder todos os e-mails, o tempo será curto, vou ter que trabalhar e estudar... mas sempre vou ter tempo pra você.

-Eu digo o mesmo...

Se separaram do abraço, sorrindo um para o outro, ambos chorando.

-Despedidas são tão dificieis, né? – Sorriu Sango sem jeito, colocando sua mão em cima da de Yuki.

-Uhum... tchau... – disse Yuki entrelaçando os dedos dela e seu, apertando com carinho.

-Tchau... – disse Sango sentindo sua mão escorregar da dele, até cair.

O garoto andou de marcha-ré até o portão, sem tirar os olhos da garota.

"_Ao ver Yuki indo embora eu pude perceber o sentido da vida, que é simples: é ser feliz. A vida é feita de baixos e altos, ninguém alcança a felicidade sem passar pela dor, e eu posso falar disso, eu conheci a dor, uma dor horrível e intensa, que parecia que jamais ia acabar. Mas alguém... uma luz, veio de repente como um anjo em minha vida e a encheu de felicidade. Então eu entendi, que por mais que a gente sofresse a gente ia sempre ter algo bom, é só a gente saber olhar direito, e procurar o lado positivo das coisas. A gente nunca vai conseguir alcançar a felicidade toda, porque mesmo que a gente realizar um sonho, a gente vai querer outro e outro. Em algum momento cheguei a ficar com raiva de Deus, porque parecia que ele sempre me tirava o que eu tinha de mais importante na nossa vida, mas a saudade e a distância não é tão ruim assim ... só nos mostra o quanto é bom estarmos juntos. Troca Equivalente. Mas sabe, apesar de tudo... estou realmente feliz, um pouco triste por não ter a pessoa que me fez eu acreditar em mim mesma outra vez ir embora e que irá me fazer derrubar outras e outras lágrimas de saudades... Eu nunca consegui completamente esquecer Mirok, e com a saída de Yuki ia ser mais difícil ainda, e as recaídas iam ser maiores ainda... e eu iria enfrentar os problemas..." _Pensou Sango sorrindo, limpando uma lágrima que havia acabado de escorrer de seu rosto, de alegria._ "Devo minha vida a duas pessoas: Kagome, por ter feito eu acreditar na amizade novamente e Yuki, por ter me trazido o amor para a minha vida novamente."_

"**Nos dias em que você partiu  
Você balançou sua mão e disse "adeus" como se não houvesse nada de errado  
Como se fossemos ver um ao outro, novamente  
Nesta cidade, amanhã **

Acreditar no amor  
Significa que você não perderá a si mesmo  
Até que seus sonhos se tornem realidade  
Irei sorrir e olhar para as estrelas, rezando  
E eu estarei aqui

Quero ser o seu céu  
E abraçar sua tristeza  
Não importa para onde você olhe, quero que saiba que não está sozinho  
Mesmo que você esteja muito distante  
Quero que saiba que tem um lugar para a qual retornar

Você não está mais na cidade  
E tenta agir como antes  
Para parecer tão otimista quanto quando você partiu  
Não posso mais aceitar isso  
Já perdi muito

O que acontece agora   
Agora que os sonhos se mantém escondidos  
E estão prestes a desaparecer?  
Irei compensar o tempo  
Não importa quando  
Estarei lá

Já escondi bastante lagrimas atrás de sorrisos, sei que não sou forte  
Irei descansar meu coração vazio  
Enquanto durmo, rezo para que uma bela amanhã  
Alcance minha pequena criança

Esse vasto mundo está entrelaçado   
À maneira que as nuvens brancas flutuam  
À maneira que o vento sopra  
Até aonde você está 

Será que minha voz alcançará seu coração?  
Para contar a você que meus sentimentos estão transbordando?

Quero ser o seu céu   
E abraçar sua tristeza  
Não importa para onde você olhe, quero que saiba que não está sozinho   
Mesmo que você esteja muito distante  
Quero que saiba que tem um lugar para a qual retornar

Quero que saiba que tem um lugar para a qual retornar"

**Crystal Kay – Motherland**

O garoto sorriu e acenou, e desapareceu no portão de embarque.

"_...porque eu percebi que a felicidade está nas pequenas coisas da vida, a gente não da muito valor na hora, mas depois a gente percebe o que nos faz realmente feliz, que ser feliz é saber que tem alguém que gostar de você, mesmo estando a quilômetros de distância." _

**FIM!**

**--------**

**Pois é... chegamos ao fim de mais uma fic finalmente né xD **

**E é com muito carinho que eu agradeço muito a todas as rewiens, as criticas, comentários, sugestões, quem leu e não deixou rewien e tal...**

**Desculpa por não ter atendido ao pedido de todos, de dar um final mais decente para Kagome e Inu, para a quem eu não consegui agradar e pela grande demora.**

**Bom, mas não posso agradar a todo mundo.**

**Acho que estou a mais de um ano com essa fic, a idéia veio de repente, e me surgiu essa idéia quando eu li a fic da minha xará Ju. E depois fui saber que o mesmo motivo que surgiu a minha fic, foi a dela também.**

**Quero também dedicar a fic para minha irmã e melhor amiga, Gaby, obrigada por tudo, te amo muito!**

**Obrigada a todos vocês.**

**Eu pretendo reescrever essa fic, quem tiver paciência, por favor leia. Que como eu não tinha muita noção na verdade eu nunca tive xD eu não escrevi lá essas coisas e tal... e o final ta bem melhor comparado com o inicio.**

**Mas enfim... pela demora perdi muitos leitores, vou tentar correr atrás do prejuízo e também vou acabar com wake me up when september ends, que também ta no final.**

**Bom... vamos ao que interessa:**

**Algum Ser: **Aê, acabei xD finalmente... huahueuheauheauhae ii' demorou mas eu acabei. Continue assim, porque algum dia você vai encontrar alguém que te ame de verdade e você vai se sentir a melhor pessoa desse mundo. Obrigada por ler e pelas reviens. Beijinhos...

**Manu Higurashi: **Feliz? Feliz pela Sango feliz? xD uhauheuheauhae você acompanhou boa parte da minha fic, obrigada por tudo, viu? xD nhaiiii ii' vou sentir saudades que drama... omg xD ... bom, é isso aí. Beijinhos

**As reviens recebidas nesse capitulo serão respondidas por e-mail.**

**Obrigada por tudo, e até a próxima.**

**Juh.**

**Sango. Chan.**


End file.
